Adiós mi Amor
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Muchas veces la ausencia llega a afectar, una pareja sin dos no puede durar. Pero siempre existe una opción más... ¿Cierto? [Kai x Yuriy x Bryan] Triángulo amoroso yep! Intento drama [Terminado]
1. Recuerdos

**»**_**A**_**diós **_**m**_**i **_**A**_**mor«**

**Serie: **Beyblade

**Categoría: **Yaoi, Lemmon. Drama.

**Pareja: **Kai x Yuriy x Bryan

**Disclaimers: **Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío tan solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenerme escribiendo y para entretener al público tan amable que lee mis locuras.

**Summary: **Muchas veces la ausencia llega a afectar, una pareja sin dos no puede durar. Pero siempre existe una opción más... ¿Cierto?

**Dedicatoria: **Quiero dedicarle a GabZ ya que ella me pidió la historia, realmente no se si haya complacido lo que esperabas, aunque serán solo dos capítulos, en un par de días pondré el siguiente. Y a NekoT que espero le guste también mi preciosa Twin!! o me dices que te pareció. Espero sea del agrado de todos.

**Notas:** Creo que el formato de escritura está entendible, no creo que deba especificar alguna cosa. Disfruten del capítulo y gracias por leer.

_**.P**__r__**e**__c__**i**__o__**s**__o__**s **__**R**__e__**c**__u__**e**__r__**d**__o__**s.**_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Mis pasos nuevamente me habían llevado al lugar donde solíamos venir con frecuencia, una vez más me vi ahí, en ese parque tan alejado de lo que ahora es nuestro 'hogar'. Mi vista baja, mis hombros caídos, las manos en mis bolsillos así como mi melancólico andar, demuestran los sentimientos que ahora surcan mi mente. Confusión, tristeza, decepción, melancolía, desasosiego, dolor, desamparo, incluso siento pena por mí mismo al encontrarme en este estado tan deplorable. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Estúpidamente he cometido uno de los peores errores en la vida_. Enamorarme. _Lo que para algunos es el mejor sentimiento del mundo, para mi se ha convertido en la peor pesadilla.

Llevamos tiempo viviendo juntos, nuestra relación había comenzado hasta cierto punto de una extraña manera... tan espontáneamente, todo fue repentino que ni cuenta me di cuando ya estaba estúpidamente comportándome como un loco enamorado.

_»Porque siempre tiene que ser así Kai¿Por qué?«_ pensé para mí mismo siguiendo aún con mi lento andar. Recuerdo el momento en el que te conocí.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Originalmente nací en Rusia y ahí viví la mayor parte de mi vida, únicamente salí un año debido a viajes de negocios que mis padres tenían y en los cuales decidieron inmiscuirme. Extraño pero así fue. Anduve todo un año viajando de aquí a allá, una vez que volví a pisar mi querido país natal, me inscribieron en un colegio, en todo aquel año me mantuve al tanto estudiando con profesores particulares por lo que me dieron un certificado para no perder el ciclo.

Caminaba tras el profesor que me llevaría en ese mismo momento a mi aula de clases, a la cual él impartía una materia. Mi vista vagaba por todo el lugar, queriendo conocerlo o al menos adaptarme rápidamente a este, mi mente distraída al igual que mi vista cuando de pronto escuché la voz del profesor llamando mi atención súbitamente.

––Adelante joven Ivanov. – indicó mi docente. Asentí y pasé, me presenté como era debido ante todos para después tomar mis clases normales. Entre clases nos daban un breve receso de diez minutos para estirar al menos las piernas, salí a la cafetería para poder comprarme aunque fuera un agua, mi boca estaba seca, en cuanto entré en el lugar, sentí la mirada de varias personas sobre mí. Ignorando la molesta sensación que me causó seguí mi andar y compré lo que había pensado. Al volver mi profesor estaba dentro ya, pedí permiso para entrar pero me fue negado, así que me retiré al gran patio que tenía aquella institución.

Aburrido y cansado ya me encontraba, así que realmente este fue un buen pretexto, me recosté sobre el verde césped, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, mis brazos bajo mi cabeza sustituyendo una almohada. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo el viento acariciar todo mi cuerpo, meciendo mi cabello al compás de su danza. Todo era tranquilidad, pero como siempre hay un pelo en la sopa, escuché un ruido en el árbol, pensé que era alguna ardilla u otro animal, y realmente no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

––¿Qué haces ahí¿Acaso no evolucionaste lo suficiente para dejar esas viejas costumbres? – pregunté viendo la silueta de una persona descansando sobre lo largo de una gruesa rama.

––Ja! Muy gracioso chiquillo – contestó una masculina voz, aquella voz era grave, pero hermosa, perfectamente modulada. Aunque su despectiva forma de llamarme 'chiquillo' no fue de mi agrado. –Aunque tampoco veo que me pueda criticar una persona que llega y se tira como si nada en el suelo. Como perrito buscando sombra. – contestó con cierto tono cínico plasmando aquella respuesta. Entrecerré mis ojos al tiempo que fruncía el seño con molestia, luego me senté, dejé un poco atrás mis brazos, recargando mi cuerpo en ellos.

Mantuve mi vista en lo alto sobre aquella figura que aún no tenía forma definida, pues no lograba divisarlo por completo, el sol reflejado en mis ojos no me permitía una buena visión. Era extraño que en Rusia se pudiera ver el sol, pero era un verano como muy pocos en ese lugar, mejor para mí, ya me desacostumbré al frío tan intenso. Salí de mi sorpresa al sentir como saltaba quedando junto a mí.

––¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase? – me pregunta tranquilamente manteniendo su mirada fija sobre mis ojos, pareciera buscar algo en ellos.

––¿Acaso eres profesor o porque no te veo en clase a ti? – cuestioné ignorando su persistente mirada al igual que su anterior pregunta. Observé atentamente como se sentaba a mi lado, entonces pude verlo por completo, su rostro era pálido, sus ojos tan rojos como el fuego parecían brillar en lo blanco de su piel, se notaba que era de mi edad, no puede ser un profesor. Pensé en aquel momento. Realmente se veía hermoso, tirado a mi lado como antes lo estuve, su camisa salía descuidadamente de su pantalón, las mangas dobladas hasta arriba sin cuidado alguno, observé su rostro con calma, notando después en su oído un pequeño arete en forma de rubí. Parecía ser algo rebelde. ¿Acaso no era un colegio caro donde no podían hacer eso?

––¿Qué tanto me miras? – cuestionó manteniendo aún sus ojos cerrados, no pensé que lo hubiera notado al verlo tan apaciblemente recostado parecía no notar nada ni nadie a su alrededor. Por lo visto lo subestimé.

––Notaba que traías aretes. ¿Te crees niña o que? – le pregunté pues tenía entendido que si traías un arete de ese lado te declarabas gay automáticamente. Aunque solo eran cosas inventadas por la gente, quizás me equivoco.

––No exactamente. – fue su seca respuesta, luego lo vi poniéndose de pie, sacudió fugazmente su uniforme y siguió caminando hacía los edificios donde estaban ubicados los salones.

––¿Cómo te llamas chico? – pregunté curiosamente, la verdad me gustó, me agrada esa apariencia descuidada, pero tan elegante a la vez, esos ojos de fuego que te miran de forma tan fría, su semblante rudo, pero pasible comportamiento. Tan déspota y superior a la vez. ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfectamente hermoso? Sin duda me ha encantado, ya hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no me gustaba de este modo. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

––Kai Hiwatari. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – devolvió aquella pregunta.

––Yuriy Ivanov. – contesté, sin decir palabra alguna dio vuelta comenzando a caminar al tiempo que levantaba su mano en forma de saludo. Realmente parece un chico de pocas palabras.

Pasó completamente el día sin volver a verlo una sola vez. Y así pasaron varios días más y ninguna señal de aquel hermoso chico, caminaba por toda la escuela, la cual es realmente grande, pero ni de esa manera podía encontrarlo. Cuando cansado de buscar me encontraba fui a la cafetería comí un poco y volví al lugar donde lo había conocido hacía ya una semana. Una larga semana de aburridas y tediosas clases.

––¿De nuevo buscando sombra como los perros? – preguntó aquella voz sobre la rama del árbol, aún no me recostaba por lo que volteé con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

––¿Aún sin evolucionar del todo? – contesté con otra pregunta, pude ver claramente como sonrió de forma alegre. De nueva cuenta bajó de un salto, realmente se subía a una rama con buena altura, lo cual parecía no importarle. –Parece ser que aquí te pasas tus ratos libres. – comenté intentando saber al menos un poco sobre él.

––Mmm, tengo vida ¿sabes? – su comentario parecía ser siempre tan monosilábico. –Te dejo para que descanses. – habló para emprender nuevamente el camino, pero antes de hacerlo...

––Comienzo a sentir que huyes de mí. – dije sin pensarlo mucho, aunque era la segunda ocasión que lo miraba, deseaba únicamente estar a su lado. –¿Acaso te causo temor? – pregunté

Observé como devolvía sus pasos hasta quedar frente a mí, bastante pegado eh de decir, lo cual realmente no me molestó, por el contrario me agradó mucho. Se mantuvo unos segundos mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo le devolví esa intensa mirada. Sus labios se entreabrieron susurrando. ––Ja! No lo creo. No tienes tanta suerte – luego pude sentir su rostro tan junto al mío y una de sus manos tomarme de la cintura que sentí mis piernas temblar por un momento, llegué a pensar que me besaría, pero no pasó, solo se acercó hasta mi oído donde murmuró. – Me gustas. –

Aquello me había dejado estupefacto, jamás esperé que fuera tan directo, ni siquiera pude articular una sola palabra. Abrí mis ojos y mis labios pero de ellos nada salió, ni siquiera un sonido que asemejara a una palabra, nada de nada. Lo único que hice fue mirar como giraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a mi, seguramente iba a su salón, las clases aún no terminaban ese día. Pero esa era mi oportunidad, realmente lo era, pero mis piernas no se movían, no supe ni porque el contacto con su piel, que su mano me acercara de esa manera a su cuerpo me había puesto tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora.

Desde que tengo memoria no recordaba haberme puesto tan mal por algo...

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**nd **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––Yuriy... – aquella voz tan conocida para mí grita mi nombre, devolviéndome rudamente a la realidad. Giro mi vista solo para verlo corriendo hacia mi.

––Bryan. ¿Qué haces aquí?– exclamé manteniéndome parado en el mismo lugar, esperando a que me diera alcance.

––¿Acaso te volviste sordo o que te pasa? – pregunta angustiado mientras llega un poco agitado, quizás llevaba rato gritando pero no lo había notado. – ¿Pelearon de nuevo? – su pregunta me trae rudamente los recuerdos de nuestra última pelea.

––No exactamente. – mentí, se que Bryan es amigo de toda la vida de Kai, y aunque llevo mucho menos tiempo de conocerlo que él, realmente se que puedo confiar en él sin temor a que le cuente algo a Kai. Es un buen amigo. Pero tampoco quiero agobiarlo con problemas que realmente no son suyos. Sino de Kai y míos.

––No tienes por que mentir Yuriy, en este tiempo que llevo de conocerte, realmente he llegado a conocerte bastante...– comenta mientras intenta sonreír. – Pero si no deseas contármelo mejor hagamos otra cosa. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer algo? Muero de hambre. – dice mientras soba con su mano derecha su estómago al mismo tiempo que mantiene su otra mano en la nuca.

Sin quererlo una sonrisita salió de mis labios, definitivamente Bryan siempre había sido tan ocurrente. – Claro ¿Por qué no? – contesté mientras comenzábamos a caminar nuevamente.

Llegamos a un local donde vendían comida realmente muy rica, solíamos ir los tres juntos cuando Kai y yo comenzamos a andar.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Después de aquel incidente, no pude dejar de pensar en él, solo podía pensar en lo que me había dicho, pero no lo encontraba, ese mismo día lo busqué una vez que me repuse de mi impresión, pero no lo encontré, los siguientes días anduve caminando por toda la escuela, realmente me sentía como un estúpido, ni siquiera sabía nada del chico pero me había gustado.

Derrotado me senté en una mesa de la cafetería, habían pasado un par de días después de aquel incidente y aunque lo busqué en el árbol y en toda la maldita escuela no podía dar con él. Ya cansado me senté a beber un jugo, ya había terminado de comer, ahora me dedicaba a pensar en él. Mi mente vagaba lejos de mi cuerpo, mi vista fija en la nada, perdido completamente de este mundo me encontraba...

––¿Acaso no tienes clases nunca? – escuché aquella voz tan perfecta para mis oídos. Sonreí claramente con cinismo mientras ponía atención a sus movimientos, solo lo vi sentarse frente a mí.

––Pues a ti no te veo muy estudioso que digamos.– dije aún con la estúpida sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro. Estaba contento de verlo, pero que demonios¿Por que siempre aparecía como fantasma cuando se le daba la gana? –Pareces un fantasma, te apareces y desapareces cuando mejor te parece. ¿Cierto? – dije lo que en ese momento pensaba.

––Mmm digamos que si. – contestó.

––Sobre lo que me dijiste la última vez que te vi... – cuando tomaba el valor para decirle que él también me gustaba, o al menos retomar el tema para saber que sucedía. Escuché como le gritaban, interrumpiendo de ese modo cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle.

––Kai. – aquella persona le gritaba haciéndole señas para que fuera a su mesa, junto a otros chicos, él únicamente volteó e hizo otra seña indicando que no iría. Pero entonces el chico se levantó y se acercó, parándose tras Kai, tomándolo por los hombros al tiempo que le murmuraba algo al oído, señal de pésima educación, secretearse frente a las personas no es muy educado que digamos.

––No iré, no me interesa para nada ya. – habló seriamente, de la única forma que lo había escuchado hasta ahora.

––No me presentas a tu amigo ¿Kai? – preguntó el chico al ver el poco interés de este en lo que le había comentado al oído. Al ver el total silencio de Kai, el chico me extendió la mano amablemente mientras me sonreía. – Soy Bryan Kuznetzov. Pareja de Kai. – comentó con una gran sonrisa mientras estrechaba mi mano. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y no pude ni mencionar mi nombre, volteé con Kai, solo cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. – Ohhh perdón ¿No sabías que es gay? – preguntó nuevamente, mis labios se entreabrían queriendo decir algo coherente pero nada, ni un ruido salía de ellos, realmente me sentí igual de estúpido que cuando escuché a Kai diciendo que le gustaba.

Cuando al fin logré articular palabra, sonreí, o al menos eso intenté. – Yuriy Ivanov, y no, no me había dicho, solo lo he visto un par de ocasiones y parece ser muy callado. – articulé toda una oración al menos coherente, eso me alegraba. Sonreí para ellos y agregué. – Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, ahora debo irme a clases... Si me permiten. – dije mientras me ponía de pie llevando la charola donde había comido entre mis manos. Ellos aún permanecieron hablando quien sabe que cosas, no logré escuchar nada, pero Kai parecía un tanto molesto. ¿Acaso será porque le arruinó el juego que tenía para mí? Ja! Y pensar que le creí. Lo que no puedo negar es lo hermoso que es, y a mi si me gusta realmente. Es una lástima.

Mis pasos me guiaron nuevamente a mi aula, solo faltaba una clase para irme. Después de una larga sesión de una hora aprendiendo matemáticas me disponía a salir de la escuela, solo tenía en mente al chico que había llegado, no me parecía que hicieran una buena pareja si soy sincero, creo que ambos son, no lo sé, pero no creo que se vean bien juntos. Ja! Y eso a mí que me importa.

––Yuriy. – escucho una voz que grita mi nombre cuando voy pasando por el estacionamiento, busco alrededor hasta que doy con el dueño de aquella voz. Me mantuve de pie observando como caminaba hasta mí, era aquel chico que recién conocí el día de hoy.

––¿Qué deseas? – pregunté ácidamente.

––Solo quiero aclararte algo... – entrecerré mis ojos, no entendía de que hablaba pero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y al no moverme creo que lo entendió. – Kai y yo estamos juntos desde que éramos unos bebes prácticamente, y de buenas a primeras no me lo vas a venir a quitar. – habló seriamente, me molesté por su insistencia. Pero que tipo más inseguro es que solo por verme platicando con Kai ya me está diciendo todo esto, a menos que él le haya confesado lo que me dijo. ¿Será cierto lo que me dijo por eso se siente inseguro?

––No veo porque me digas todo eso a mí... – hablé mientras miraba profundamente sus ojos, quizás con un poco de molestia, bueno, está bien con bastante molestia.

––¿Te gusta Kai? – su pregunta me desconcertó, no sabía si decirle que sí, o negarlo.

––Si. – aquella confesión salió sin que yo lo hubiera ni pensado. En su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa, parecía alegre. ¿Pero que le pasa a este tipo? – ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? No recuerdo haber contado ningún chiste. – estaba enojado por su comportamiento, y a través de mis palabras y el tono con el que hablé se lo hice saber.

––Mira chico...

––Te dije que me llamo Yuriy... – le corté

––Bueno Yuriy, no te enojes así conmigo, solo quiero que te pongas en mi lugar...

––¿En el lugar de un novio celoso e inseguro? No gracias... – volví a interrumpir, escuchando de inmediato una sonora carcajada por parte del chico, me tomó del hombro y comenzó a caminar directo a su vehículo al parecer...

––No, no, no... – negaba rudamente con la cabeza mientras seguía con la gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. –Verás, seré honesto contigo¿Qué amigo no quiere lo mejor para su mejor amigo, casi hermano? – sus palabras me dejaron confundido.

––No te entiendo. – declaré aun siendo guiado por él.

–––Ok deja te explico bien. Kai y yo no somos pareja, y tampoco me gustaría que lo fuéramos que horror. – expresó haciendo cara de miedo. No pude más que soltar una carcajada por lo que el chico decía.

––¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

––¿Acaso te he mentido antes? – preguntó sarcásticamente, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por mi parte, solo sonrió.

––Realmente no entiendo que está sucediendo, ni tampoco por que me dices todo esto... – dije soltándome con calma de su 'abrazo'.

––¿Quieres ver algo realmente gracioso? – arrugo mi frente en señal de molestia pues me ha ignorado, además no le entiendo a que se refiere. De pronto cambia su mirada, me observa profundamente mientras se acerca hasta quedar completamente pegados, ni siquiera se porque no me muevo, lo veo como comienza a acariciar mi rostro con el dorso de su mano, está tan cerca de mi rostro que poco nos falta para darnos un beso, levanté una mano para empujarlo pero el la tomó entre la suya y la subió a la altura de sus labios para besarla, abrí mis ojos debo admitir que muy sorprendido en ese momento, pero que rayos le pasaba a este chico, pero antes de reclamar cualquier cosa escuche un murmullo. – Si pudieras ver el rostro de Kai ahora mismo te estarías divirtiendo tanto como yo... – inmediatamente voltee a un lado, a unos pasos se encontraba Kai mirándonos.

Sus ojos parecían brillar con más intensidad de la normal, se veían como el mismo fuego, alejé a Bryan inmediatamente, aunque tampoco fui brusco, solo lo aparté de manera tranquila, y me acerqué a Kai, él únicamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre los carros del estacionamiento.

––Espera Kai... quiero hablar contigo. – pedí, o mejor dicho exigí. Se detuvo y volteó mirándome fijamente como esperando que hablara. – ¿Por qué no me aclaraste que él no es tu pareja? – pregunté con cierta molestia, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué clase de derecho tenía yo para reclamarle algo así? Si solo llevaba un par de veces que lo miraba... ¡Maldición!

––¿Y puedo saber porque te debo explicaciones a ti? – preguntó mirándome fijamente, parecía querer leer dentro de mi mente.

––Olvídalo, no pensé lo que dije. – fue mi única respuesta.

––No te dije nada porque no lo creí necesario, sabía que Bryan no llegaría muy lejos con su broma, aunque tampoco pensé que te fueras a poner así. –

––¿Yo¿Así como? – pregunté indignado.

––Ja! No me engañas. –

––Kai. – corté lo que fuera a decir para preguntarle algo que verdaderamente me tiene curioso. – ¿Lo que me dijiste antes es verdad? –

––¿A que te refieres? – preguntó

––Mmm... – la verdad es que los nervios me mataban y no sabía ni como preguntarle, miraba algo extraño en sus ojos, quizás un poco de nerviosismo de su parte, pero quizás solo sea mi hiperactiva imaginación.

––Si te refieres a que te dije que me gustas... – su voz suena neutral, no encuentro alguna entonación diferente. De un paso se pega completamente a mí, tomando mi rostro de la barbilla con su mano izquierda, levantándolo levemente para que lo mire a los ojos. – No te mentí si eso estás pensando. –

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**nd **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––Genial, llevo una hora hablando solo...–

––Perdón Bryan no sentí que pasó tanto tiempo. – contesté apresurado, sintiéndome avergonzado.

––Ja! Pues claro, porque solo han pasado quince minutos... – aprieto mis labios con molestia haciendo que Bryan suelte la carcajada. Solo pude sonreír.

––Lo siento Bry ya sabes que no soy así pero ahora no me siento muy bien. – contesté.

––Que te parece si olvidas a Kai un ratito y comemos a gusto ¿Si? – cuestiona. Se que es buena su intención, y a decir verdad Kai y yo hemos tenido un muy mal año, y en todo ese tiempo Bryan siempre a estado apoyándonos como amigo, a ambos, aunque por separado. Realmente no sé si Kai esté pasándola mal como yo lo hago ahora...

––¿Así que eso pasó en tu trabajo? – pregunté animadamente, como siempre una vez más me hacía sonreír cuando peor me sentía. Esos son los amigos de verdad. Pienso...

––Pues muchas gracias por acompañarme y vas a ver que todo se soluciona, no te desesperes tanto. Todas las relaciones tienen sus malos ratos. – dice mientras se acerca a mi y me besa tiernamente el cabello.

––Gracias no te preocupes y ya vete que se hace tarde para tu trabajo.– se perfectamente que está en la hora de la comida y no quiero que por mi culpa llegue tarde.

Observé como se marchaba luego de aquel gesto tan cariñoso de su parte, lo despedí con una sonrisa y luego me giré para volver a la casa, después de todo esta se encontraría completamente sola.

––Kai.– murmuré dejando que el viento se llevara consigo aquel sonido de mi voz.

**U**_nas _**h**_oras _**m**_ás _**t**_arde..._

––¿Yuriy? – escucho su voz a través del auricular, agacho la vista y contesto un insignificante monosílabo para que sepa que lo escucho. – Se que prometí ir a cenar contigo pero, lo siento de verdad no voy a poder ya que...

––Tienes mucho trabajo en la oficina, no te preocupes Kai eso ya no es una novedad. Entonces nos vemos más tarde, supongo que llegarás a dormir ¿Cierto? – pregunté solo para asegurarme.

––Claro que sí, ahí estaré más tarde, de verdad lo siento Yuriy, sabes que si no fuera un negocio importante para la empresa, no te quedaría mal. – se excusa como todos los días. No se realmente cuanto tiempo esté dispuesto a soportar esta situación. – Si no te amara tanto Kai... – soltando un sonoro suspiro me dispuse a cenar por completo a solas como ya era mi costumbre desde hacía un par de meses atrás. –Ya voy. – grité escuchando golpes en la puerta dispuesto a abrir me levanté y atendí. – Bryan que sorpresa¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestioné antes de nada.

––No para nada, busco a Kai, no se si se encuentre por aquí...– me dice asomando ligeramente la mirada dentro de la casa.

––Ohhh Kai tuvo unos asuntos importantes en la empresa, no ha llegado aún, habló y me dijo que va llegar muy tarde. – contesté de lo más tranquilo y normal que pude hacerlo.

––Bien, entonces no molesto más Yura nos vemos después y dile por favor a Kai que no te deje solo tanto tiempo, no me hago responsable si algún imbécil te enamora y me doy cuenta antes que él mismo. – dijo soltando una risa contagiosa, sonreí igualmente ante la ocurrencia, ojalá tuviera ojos para alguien más, quizás eso me haría bien.

––No quieres quedarte a cenar, al fin de cuentas había servido para dos. – aclaré, Bryan sonrió y aceptó para entrar luego en la casa, como siempre platicamos un buen rato, sobre mi vida, le confesé como me sentía, no del todo ya que no deseo agobiarlo con mis asuntos pero le dejé ver como estaba la situación con Kai, sus ausencias justificadas por el trabajo, sus viajes repentinos, su falta de atención, pareciera como si no existiera para él, solo piensa en el trabajo y más trabajo.

––Yuriy... Una relación es de dos, ambos tienen que poner de su parte, sacrificar un poquito por el otro, debes hablar con Kai sobre lo que sucede, como te hace sentir, tienes que decirle las cosas que te molestan, si no, él jamás se dará por enterado. Creo que si hablan se solucionarán los problemas, y si después de hablar, él no intenta mejorar las cosas... – hizo una breve pausa donde me miró directamente a los ojos como si fuera a darme una mala noticia, aunque perfectamente sé que es lo que desea decirme.

––Lo sé. – corté antes de cualquier palabra que volviera a salir de sus labios. – Bryan¿Tu crees que no he intentado hablar con él? Varias ocasiones lo he intentado, y en algunas el miedo me ha vencido, en otras cuando estoy completamente decidido, llega alguien a interrumpir o simplemente no tiene tiempo para mí, únicamente me da un beso rápido y me dice que después hablamos. – dije tomando entre mis manos mi rostro. – No se por cuanto más pueda soportar, si no lo quisiera tanto... – dije únicamente para sentir después los fuertes brazos de mi amigo rodearme, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda como intentando tranquilizarme con mudas palabras, otro beso sobre el cabello de mi frente y un murmullo donde me decía _"todo va estar bien, no te preocupes..." _quería creer que esas no solo eran palabras, en verdad lo deseaba, pero sabía que no tenían valor si no venían de la persona con quien tenía aquel problema. Kai.

Son más de la una de la mañana y él aún no llega, mi mente divaga por el suficiente tiempo, recordando de nuevo el momento aquel donde se decidió a besarme por primera vez...

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Llevábamos un par de semanas tratándonos más, al menos nos veíamos con mayor frecuencia, y aunque no era algo en lo que ambos quedáramos de acuerdo, pasaba. Cuando llegaba a la cafetería, él se encontraba sentado en alguna mesa, junto a él su amigo Bryan, quien me hacía una señal para que me dirigiera a ellos. Siempre era lo mismo, aunque varias ocasiones Kai se encontraba solo así que sin el menor miedo o vergüenza me acercaba y me sentaba frente a él. Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

––Como siempre la mesa más retirada de todos... – expresé con cierto tono despectivo. Kai quien aún no me había dirigido ni una sola mirada, volteó clavando sus rojizos ojos sobre los míos, quizás en un intento de intimidarme, y aunque con todos los demás lo lograba, algo me hacía pensar que realmente no estaba molesto. Ese brillo en sus ojos no era el mismo que los demás recibían.

––Si te molesta no veo porque debas estar aquí... – contestó secamente mientras volvía a bajar su mirada a un libro que mantenía abierto sobre la mesa, al tiempo que una de sus manos se colocaba sobre este para que no fuera a cerrarse o a perder su página actual. Supongo.

––Parece que hoy nos caímos de la cama ¿Cierto? – pregunté sonriendo divertido ante la respuesta tan ácida que me había dado.

––Eh de admitir que hoy me despertaron de una manera tan placentera, como jamás había despertado antes. – dijo mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, al igual que una ligera sonrisa pícara se formaba en sus labios.

––Ja! No recuerdo haber pedido los detalles... – contesté molesto por aquella insinuación tan clara que había hecho.

––Y no te los di... – contestó haciéndome enojar aún más con aquella confesión a medias, una nueva y más amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios, su mirada aún clavada sobre el libro, dio vuelta a la página y prosiguió con su lectura.

––Voy a clase, te veo luego. – dije poniéndome de pie bastante molesto, a pesar que intenté ocultarlo, al menos disimularlo un poco, sé que no pude. Salí de ahí, aún quedaban unos minutos, la clase siguiente la tenía libre ya que entraría solo una parte al laboratorio, hoy era libre para mí, por lo que caminé y me recosté sobre el pasto de aquel retirado árbol, casi no había nadie por ahí, supongo que ya entraron a clase, me dije a mi mismo en ese momento, relajando mí cuerpo por completo, uno de mis brazos como siempre de almohada, y el otro sobre mis ojos aminorando la luz.

––¿Molesto aún? – escuché su voz, al mismo tiempo que sus pasos acercándose hasta mi.

––No se de que hablas. – contesté suponiendo que no entendía, cosa que ni yo mismo me lo creí ya que mi molestia había sido de lo más obvia.

––Jaja! Si que eres obstinado, y bastante celoso, no pensé que lo fueras, no pareces del tipo. – sentí como su cuerpo se recostaba junto al mío, mantuve mi posición despreocupada, mis ojos cerrados y mis brazos donde los había tenido desde hacía minutos. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que él me había hecho con aquel libro. Ignorándolo.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando dejé de escuchar su voz, aún sentía su presencia junto a mí, pero no le daría el gusto de mirarlo, así que me dio igual, cuando sentí como acariciaba con un dedo el contorno de mi rostro, era una caricia tan superficial, tan suave, tan cálida que me obligó a retirar el brazo que mantenía sobre mis ojos, fui abriéndolos lentamente, tan lento como lo era su caricia. Me topé con la mas hermosa de las imágenes que pude tener, Kai me miraba tan de cerca, podía observar perfectamente sus ojos, sus pupilas, ese color tan extrañamente hermoso que solo en él he podido apreciar hasta ahora, aquella mirada de fuego que parecía querer derretirme en esos momentos, parecía querer evaporar el mar que representaban mis ojos.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento mi mano se levantó tocando tan delicadamente su rostro, como si tuviese miedo a que de pronto se desvaneciera, lo toqué con el mayor de los cuidados, agudicé mi vista mientras recorría con la yema de mis dedos aquella pálida pero tersa piel bajo mi tacto. ¿Qué era esta sensación tan reconfortante? No lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo, en esos instantes solo deseaba mantener vivo aquel fuego que me quemaba, ese fuego que sus ojos representaban.

Luego de aquel reconocimiento por parte de ambos, Kai tomó con su mano mi nuca, levantando ligeramente mi cabeza para unir sus labios con los míos, fue un choque tan tremendamente placentero, algo electrizante, algo espeluznante, pero realmente delirante. Jugó con mis labios, los humedeció mientras los mordía tan suavemente que hubiera querido disfrutarlo por más tiempo. Pero lo que continuó fue aún mejor que ninguna sensación experimentada anteriormente por mí. Pasó su lengua por sobre mis labios con una calma tan exasperante que me enloquecía, y sin siquiera poder quejarme sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca, chocando contra la mía, la cual inmediatamente reaccionó, mis manos cobraron vida propia, ambas subieron por su cuello acariciándolo descaradamente hasta colocarse sobre su nuca, jugando con aquellos cabellos que ahí tenía, sintiendo el ligero temblor que causaba en su cuerpo dicha acción.

Después de varios ¿Segundos, minutos? No sé realmente cuanto, solo se que luego de aquel acto tan placenteramente delicioso me separé, he de admitir que un tanto renuente a perder el contacto de sus tibios labios sobre los míos, dejé recorrer una de mis manos de su nuca, pasé por el cuello con lentitud, subí por la barbilla para luego acariciarle los labios con un par de dedos, sin poder ni querer evitarlo pellizque su labio inferior, apretó los ojos en muestra de dolor, más al sentir de nuevo mis labios sobre los suyos correspondió de inmediato al contacto, esta vez fue más superficial, me dediqué a morder con mis labios los suyos, jugando a la vez con ellos, humedeciéndolos, queriendo marcarlos como míos, aunque sé que es demasiado pronto para ello, pero eso es lo que siento. Y una vez más y sin quererlo realmente me separé de su boca.

––No soy obstinado, soy persistente. Y no soy celoso, soy precavido.– aclaré una vez que él se volvió a acomodar sobre su lugar, ambos mirando hacia el cielo, ninguno mencionó nada de lo ocurrido, al menos no por el resto de ese día.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**nd **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Poco a poco siento como el sueño se apodera de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se cierran con pesadez, un gran bostezo escapa de mi boca por lo que me acomodo sobre la cama para recibir el sueño como es debido, ya pasan de las dos de la mañana, y él ni sus luces. Luego de unos minutos más pierdo por completo el conocimiento quedando dormido de inmediato.

––Buen día amor. – escucho aquella voz murmurando sobre mi rostro para luego sentir unos fríos labios sobre los míos.

––Buenos días... – murmuré devolviendo el saludo, abrí mis ojos y poco a poco aquella borrosa imagen se fue aclarando para dar paso a la hermosa imagen de Kai. ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño? Si era así no deseaba despertar.

––Mi pequeño dormilón, ya te preparé el desayuno, no te vuelvas a quedar dormido ¿Está bien? Yo debo irme ya, se me hizo tarde. – dice mientras gira su vista al reloj digital junto a la cama.

––Quédate por hoy conmigo... – pedí como niño pequeño, mis brazos enredándose en su cuello, mis labios plantándole un beso superficial.

––No puedo hoy, pero te prometo que un día de estos te lo voy a dedicar a ti solito, no celulares, no trabajos urgentes, nada de nada... Solo tú y yo. ¿Te parece? – pregunta mientras me devuelve el beso un poco más profundamente.

––Siempre me prometes un día así, llevo esperándolo como más de dos meses. – dije frunciendo el seño con un poco de molestia, pero él sabía que era fingida.

––Lo sé, pero también sabes como es esto del trabajo. –

––Por eso me voy a meter a trabajar. – dije seriamente.

––Por supuesto que no, tu dedícate a tus estudios únicamente. Ya te falta muy poco como para echarlo a perder todo. – contestó seriamente ¿Muy poco? Si apenas llevo un año en la universidad, en fin, me sentía impotente ante ello, pero siempre habían sido problemas con Kai, no deseaba que trabajara, pero él podía estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, varias ocasiones ya me había metido en un trabajo de medio tiempo para que él no se diera cuenta, pero tarde o temprano se venía enterando de alguna u otra forma. ¿Cómo le hacía? Quien sabe...

––Eres un obstinado y un celoso. – dije rememorando aquellas palabras dichas por él hace ya bastante tiempo.

––No se porque siento que me estás imitando. – dijo soltando una ligera sonrisita, volvió a besar mis labios y se despidió. – Ahora si me voy, te cuidas y pórtate bien en la escuela. –

––Kai ¿Recuerdas que estoy de vacaciones? – pregunté notando la falta de atención de su parte, llevaba casi dos semanas de vacaciones, y ni siquiera lo había notado, vaya atención que me prestaba.

––Lo siento, por un momento lo olvidé, pues si quieres entretenerte en algo, aprende otro idioma, ve películas, redecora la casa, vete de compras, no sé, pero no te metas a trabajar. Eso si que no lo voy a permitir y si lo haces, sabes que me enteraré tarde o temprano. – dijo saliendo de una vez de la habitación, suspiré y escuché como se marchaba completamente.

––¿Pensará que soy una mujer? Que rayos... ¿Ver películas, redecorar la casa, compras? Se está volviendo loco definitivamente, tanto trabajo le afectó. Quizás deba ir a su trabajo más tarde y talvez hasta pueda relajarlo un poco. – pensé en ese momento, pero cualquier intento mío por estar a su lado es en vano.

Un par de semanas más y ya habíamos cumplido dos años desde que estábamos juntos, apenas llevábamos poco más del año de vivir juntos, pero como pareja este día cumplimos ya los dos años, suenan tan cortos y tan largos a la vez. Ya había hecho a Kai prometerme que ese día no iría a trabajar, me lo iba a dedicar completamente a mí, a nosotros y nadie más, de última hora me pidió que me alistara para ir a cenar juntos porque salió algo urgente en la empresa, como siempre, desde que su abuelo se retiró hace poco menos de medio año, él se había estado preparando tiempo completo para poder manejar a la perfección aquellos negocios que ahora heredaba en vida de Voltaire.

Por más egoísta que pueda sonar, el problema comenzó desde ese momento, la escuela y el trabajo combinados no dejaban espacio en su vida, Kai si estaba por terminar la escuela, en la universidad lo habían adelantado un par de años de su carrera en Contaduría debido a que era un prodigio para todo ese tipo de materias, transacciones, era buenísimo realizando cargos, abonos, balances generales, estados de pérdidas y ganancias, balanzas de comprobación, todo ese tipo de cosas relacionadas con la materia. En fin, Kai siempre había sido todo un niño prodigio, desde que lo conocía en la preparatoria así era.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos que abundaban en mi mente, tomé el teléfono marcando el número ya tan conocido para mí, la oficina de Kai. Podría decir que era la única manera en que hablaba con él, desde hacía ya casi tres meses.

––¿Lena? – pregunté sabiendo perfectamente quien me contestaría el teléfono.

––Si, buenas tardes joven Ivanov. – contestó cortésmente.

––Buenos días. – saludé como era debido para luego cuestionar lo que era de importancia realmente. – ¿Se encuentra Kai en su oficina? – pregunté

––Izvini joven, el señor Hiwatari no se encuentra en estos momentos, fue a una comida con unos clientes muy importantes...– comentó con un tono medio afligido en la voz. Sonreí con melancolía, ya me lo esperaba.

––¿Y a que hora vuelve? O mejor dime si tiene un rato libre el día de hoy para verlo o hablar con él al menos. – realmente me era difícil comunicarme con él, estoy consciente que las empresas que maneja Kai son importantes no solo en la ciudad o en el país de Rusia, sino a nivel mundial, y recién se están expandiendo hasta el continente americano, Estados unidos, México, países centrales y del sur. Debe ser sumamente difícil, pero yo soy de las personas que piensa, y cree realmente que cuando deseas pasar tiempo con una persona, aunque sea diez minutos, lo harás, te tomarás tu tiempo, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para él¿Que puedo esperar para mí?

––Lo siento joven Ivanov, después de la comida tiene una reunión con los accionistas, después una auditoría y más tarde... –

––Ya no necesitas decirme más Lena, muchas gracias... – le interrumpí intentando no sonar descortés pero realmente era algo que me dolía mucho.

––Estoy para servirle joven y no se sienta mal, estoy segura que el señor Hiwatari le hablará para notificarle de todo eso, y créame joven, todo fue de improviso, ya me había dicho que no tenía tiempo para trabajar el día de hoy, pero las auditorias así son, llegan de improviso.– estoy seguro que él no lo hace a propósito pero eso no me hace sentir menos mal de lo que ya me siento.

Luego de despedirme dejo en su lugar el teléfono, camino hasta la habitación donde supuestamente compartimos cama, y digo supuestamente porque son raras las veces que me doy cuenta de eso, tenemos mucho tiempo sin sexo, llego a casa y él no está, me duermo y no ha llegado, me despierto y ya se fue, solo me comunico con él a través de notas, por medio del teléfono, y en la mayoría de las veces tengo un intermediario llamado "Lena".

Tirado sobre la cama miro el techo de la habitación mientras dejo vagar nuevamente mi mente, parece dejar mi cuerpo, evadiendo la realidad...

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Recuerdo que después de aquel beso, lo noté diferente, quizás nervioso, una manera extraña de comportarse, aunque eh de decir que yo estaba hecho una bola de nervios, sentía que si me ponía de pie caería de inmediato por el temblor de mis piernas, era absurdamente estúpido, pero así era, eso exactamente estaba sintiendo. Pasamos una larga semana sin hablar concretamente del asunto, pero todo parecía ir mejorando y avanzando poco a poco. Aunque de un día para otro nuestra 'relación' dio un salto increíble pero muy bueno.

Al finalizar clases salía de mi aula y normalmente comenzaba a caminar a casa, que relativamente no estaba tan lejos, además me agradaba el ejercicio y poder pensar, pero después de aquel día, siempre que salía estaba él ahí esperándome sentado sobre una banca, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

––¿Qué sucede? – pregunté puesto que al ir en especialidades diferentes, Kai iba en el edificio más lejano al mío por lo que me pareció extraño verlo ahí sentado el día después de nuestro primer beso. (Que cursi suena eso, creo que enfermé).

––Te estaba esperando¿Nos vamos? – su respuesta me deja un poco sorprendido, únicamente afirmé con un movimiento de mi cabeza, vi como se levantó, echó un vistazo al número de página donde iba y lo cerró para comenzar a caminar junto a mi. –¿Por qué demoras tanto en salir? – me preguntó luego de ir callados por un par de minutos.

––No pensé que me estuvieras esperando, y como suelo irme caminando a casa, espero un poco a que se vayan la mayoría de la escuela, para no escuchar tanto ruido de carro y pensar más tranquilamente en mi recorrido. – hablé clara y rápidamente, expresando por completo mi punto de vista.

––Vaya, por un momento pensé que te habías ido antes de que yo llegara. Pero en cuanto eché un vistazo dentro del salón, vi tu cabello. – comentó sonriendo ligeramente. Fruncí el entrecejo ante su comentario con toda intención de burla.

––Muy gracioso. – Reproché siguiéndolo aún.– ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté sin ni siquiera conocer el rumbo que estaba tomando.

––Ja! Bien te pueden secuestrar y tú ahí vas como niño por un dulce. – me reclamó con un tono de divertida molestia. – Vamos por mi auto, está en el estacionamiento de aquel edificio. – agregó

––¿Y Bryan? – pregunté pues llevaba un par de días sin saber de él.

––Debe estar por llegar de Japón. – aclaró

––Así que anda de viaje el niño ehh... – dije divertido ante el pensamiento, de verdad que debe ser relajante irte de viaje en pleno semestre.

––Sube. – dijo apretando un botón de su llavero, el auto prendió las luces, retirando los seguros automáticamente. Como me lo había casi ordenado, no pedido, subí del lado del copiloto, el tomó el volante y me preguntó donde era mi casa.

Pasamos por mi casa, le indiqué cual era pero no se detuvo...

––Ya te pasaste, era aquella con portón de cárcel. – comenté y hasta cierto punto era verdad eso de 'cárcel' ya que mis padres se fueron y según ellos no me querían dejar desprotegido, si como no. Exagerados.

––No vamos a tu casa¿Tienes algo importante que hacer en este momento? – me preguntó

––No que yo recuerde. – aclaré.

––Perfecto entonces vamos a comer, luego esperamos la llamada de Bryan y lo llevamos a casa, después te llevo a tu casa más tarde. ¿Quieres llamar para avisar? – me preguntó mientras extendía su móvil.

––Pues no están mis padres pero le avisaré a Ralph que no voy a llegar a comer. – dije mientras comenzaba a marcar. –...Perfecto llego más tarde. Listo. – avisé mientras colgaba. Mi curiosidad la cual es demasiada me obligó a indagar un poco más en aquel aparato, entré en la carpeta donde se guardaban las imágenes. – ¿Te molesta si veo las fotografías? – pregunté mirándolo, él negó y siguió manejando.

Tenía varias de una chica, me molesté un poco por ello, no era fea si me lo preguntan, pero si yo fuera mujer sería mas bello. Pensé sonriendo ante mi vanidad. Seguí explorando y mirando las imágenes, algunas donde parecía estar dormido, seguramente se las habían tomado descuidado, algunas más donde miraba con furia a la cámara, hasta que encontré una que me hizo sonrojar, en ella se apreciaba perfectamente el cuerpo de Kai como dios lo trajo al mundo. Parecía haber estado bañándose, mantiene una toalla colocada alrededor de su cuello y otra en su mano, quizás apenas se iba a envolver la cintura con ella. Su cuerpo perfectamente marcado, no es exageradamente musculoso pero tampoco es flaco, yo definiría algo así como delgado, piel perfectamente pálida, suave a la vista, largas piernas y no solo las piernas...

Cuando comenzaba a acalorarme con aquella imagen, escuché su voz.

––Llegamos. – avisó apagando el vehículo, cerré inmediatamente el teléfono y sonreí nerviosamente, lo miré retirar su cinturón de seguridad, luego giró su cuerpo ligeramente para verme talvez con mas facilidad, en un rápido movimiento tomó mi rostro de la barbilla y unió sus labios a los míos en un tierno y apasionado beso, que no exigía más, duramos quizá un par de minutos solamente. –Vamos. – me dijo bajando. Imité su acción e igualmente bajé, llegamos a un lugar que se veía un tanto reservado pero bastante sofisticado.

––Al menos me hubieras avisado para planchar mi uniforme. – comenté sonriente, me dirigió una media sonrisa, entramos y un hombre nos atendió rápidamente, me pareció hasta cierto punto curioso pero ya lo conocían aquí, se notaba que solía frecuentar el lugar.

––Como siempre la mesa más apartada del lugar... – ironicé nuevamente mientras me sentaba, el lugar era sumamente hermoso, un excelente gusto en la decoración, nuestra mesa estaba en algo parecido a un privado, un tanto retirado de las demás, aunque no por eso se veía mal.

––¿Quieres escoger alguna? – preguntó seriamente mientras el mesero ponía las cartas del menú sobre la mesa.

––Si, me gustó aquella mesa pero ya está ocupada. – dije en broma. De inmediato el mesero volteó su vista a donde yo había señalado discretamente con la mirada.

––Quiere que le cambiemos de lugar. Ahora mismo lo hago si así lo desea el joven. – dijo volteando con Kai.

––Solo estaba bromeando, no se preocupe estamos bien aquí. – aclaré rápidamente, parecía habérselo tomado en serio. Realmente no había comido nunca en este lugar, por lo que dejé la carta a un lado y le pedí a Kai que él me recomendara algo. – Confiaré en tu gusto... Que al parecer es muy bueno. – dije divertidamente observando su mirada llena al parecer de reproche. Después de ordenar, el mesero se retiro, rápidamente.

––Vanidoso. – dijo secamente Kai, aunque tenía una divertida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

––Yo siempre he dicho que no soy vanidoso... No creo que esa sea la palabra correcta para definirme. – hablé seriamente.

––¿Entonces cual sería? – preguntó inclinando su cuerpo al frente, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, sonreía grandemente y contesté.

––La palabra correcta sería 'realista' ¿No lo crees así? – cuestioné

––Sigo pensando en que la primera palabra es la _más_ correcta. – comentó mientras se recargaba en la silla, el mesero llegó a servir en las copas el vino que Kai había pedido. Ese día fue realmente bueno, la comida estuvo deliciosa, como lo dije, Kai tiene buen gusto, también en la comida, luego pasamos al aeropuerto por Bryan, estuvimos en casa de este un rato y después se regresó a la mía, la tarde había caído tan rápido que no lo sentí, el tiempo se me había hecho tan corto a su lado que no deseaba que se fuera. Estacionó su auto fuera de mi casa, retiré mi cinturón y voltee hacia él.

––Pasé una excelente tarde, gracias.– dije serenamente para luego despedirme. –Nos vemos mañana. – dije abriendo ligeramente la puerta, mas su ronca voz me detuvo.

––¿Así te despides nada mas? – cuestionó levantando una ceja, por una milésima de minuto no entendí, luego sonreí y me acerque hasta su rostro, coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola con suavidad, entrecerré mis ojos y lo besé en la otra mejilla desocupada. Cuando me alejé sentí su mano sobre mi nuca atrayéndome salvajemente hasta sus labios, chocando con los míos tan deliciosamente, que haría lo mismo nuevamente solo para sentir esa pasión envolverme. Este beso era aún más profundo que el primero en la escuela, aquel beso fue tierno, arrebatado y apasionado, eso no lo niego, pero esta vez, parecía querer devorar mis labios, mi lengua, su mano me jalaba más y más intentando acercarme poco a poco, lo cual de verdad consiguió, pues mantenía ambas manos sobre su pecho para detenerme un poco, aquella brusquedad, ese descuido que hasta podría tacharlo de tosco me había excitado como no lo había hecho hasta entonces nadie.

Separé mis labios de los suyos, estaba tan agitado que sentía mi corazón acelerado, claramente lo podía escuchar, hasta llegué a pensar que de seguir así, él también podría escuchar mi latido. Me acerqué con rapidez y le besé mordiendo con mis labios los suyos un par de veces, para luego separarme.

––Nos vemos mañana... – dije bajando cuando escuché su voz diciéndome que pasaría por mí en la mañana. – Claro, me parece bien, aunque te advierto que soy algo perezoso para levantarme temprano por lo que siempre llego un minuto antes, si no es que tarde. – dije riendo graciosamente.

––Pues tendremos que corregir ese pequeño defecto. – dijo sonriendo de una manera tan sincera como no lo había mirado ni una sola vez en estas semanas que llevamos conociéndonos.

Entré a mi casa dirigiéndome directamente a mi habitación, ahí me recosté pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía porque ni como había comenzado todo, es más, ni siquiera sabía ¿Qué nombre podría darle a esta 'relación'? o sería mejor preguntarme ¿Es esto una relación? Ni siquiera me había preguntado nada, yo tampoco a él, cuando teníamos unos días de conocernos me había dicho que yo le gustaba, también me preguntó lo que yo sentía y obviamente le contesté que igual me atraía, pero ahí terminó aquella plática sin trascender más, un par de semanas más pasaron tratándonos un poco más, al menos dentro de la escuela, en los recesos, u horas libres que alguno de los dos tenía, después de aquel par de semanas había sucedido lo del beso, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada en el momento, sumemos una semana más a la cuenta, ya sería alrededor de casi un mes de conocernos.

Después de aquella noche comenzó a ir por mí en las mañanas para llevarme al escuela, me esperaba fuera del salón para irnos juntos, en ocasiones yo era quien debía esperar ya que salía temprano, pero no era molestia realmente, muchas veces cuando él salía varias horas antes que yo, le pedía que se fuera, no había porque esperarme tanto solo para llevarme si de todos modos vivía tan cerca, pero no me hacía caso, y ahí estaba cada vez que yo salía de clases. Me recibía con una seria mirada, yo sonreía enormemente sin darle la menor importancia a lo que los demás pudieran pensar o decir. Jamás le había prestado atención a nimiedades como esas, y no empezaría en ese momento.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**nd **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

El sonido de la puerta me trae de regreso a la realidad, alguien toca por lo que no puede ser Kai ya que él trae llaves, así que saliendo de la habitación, me encamino para abrir y ver de quien se trata.

––¿Si? – pregunté al tiempo en que abrí la puerta. – Bryan, que gusto. – dije sonriente.

––Uf! Si no vengo a buscarlos yo, ni se acuerdan de que existo. – comentó con burla mientras soltaba una ligera sonrisa. Lo invité a que pasara y nos sentamos en la sala para platicar. – ¿Y Kai? – preguntó

––Trabajando como siempre...– fue la seca respuesta que salió de mis labios.

––Mmm ese Hiwatari tendré que hablar con él sobre lo que se llama 'descanzo' si sigue así va enfermar por trabajar tanto. – dijo con una expresión visiblemente preocupada.

––Tienes razón... Ya le he pedido que tome un descanso, ya van más de dos meses, con ese ritmo de vida, ya ni siquiera creo que recuerde lo que es dormir hasta tarde, o disfrutar una tarde libre, ni siquiera creo que recuerde la definición de 'relación amorosa'. –concluí un tanto cabizbajo.

––Entiendo que es difícil Yuriy, pero creo que el verdadero amor puede superar cualquier cosa ¿Cierto? – dijo mientras se recorría en el sillón, quedando muy junto a mí, tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos, me observó a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos.– Deja la tristeza de lado por favor, te vez más hermoso cuando sonríes. – sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, aún así una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, y una idea se formuló en mi mente en ese mismo instante.

––¿Qué tienes que hacer ahorita? – dije poniéndome de pie casi de un salto.

––Nada que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué? – respondió para luego preguntar

––Llévame a algún lugar¿Si? – pedí extendiéndole mi mano para que se pusiera de pie, la tomó parándose frente a mi y sonreír de lado.

––Está bien, vamos a donde el joven desee ir. – dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos mis hombros girándome hacia la puerta, me abrazó por la espalda y comenzamos a caminar.

––Gracias. – murmuré siendo empujado por él. Al menos me alegraría la noche.

Llegamos a un lugar para bailar y tomar algo, aunque no había cenado aún por lo que le dije que mejor iríamos a cenar y luego a bailar, él accedió y salimos inmediatamente de aquel lugar, a unos cuantos locales más estaba un restaurante, no se veía de lujo, parecía ser un pequeño y modesto lugar, pero muy lindo y romántico. Hermoso si fueras junto a la persona de quien estás enamorado. Cenamos entre pláticas y recuerdos de la preparatoria que nos hacían sonreír.

––Recuerdo aquella ocasión cuando salimos los tres juntos, recuerdas que conocí a un chico esa noche en que ustedes comenzaron oficialmente a ser pareja, porque llevaban días que lo parecían. No le vi el caso a tanta formalidad si ya se besaban como mucho más que novios, no dudo que hasta hubieran... –

––Pues dúdalo porque no había pasado nada más. – dije entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería. – Y aunque tú lo hayas visto como pérdida de tiempo yo creo que fue hermoso. – dije sonriente.

Entre pláticas y más recuerdos terminamos de cenar y reposar lo que comimos, luego fuimos a beber un poco y escuchar música, él ambiente era realmente bueno, me levanté a bailar, Bryan también conmigo, la música, el lugar, las luces, todo daba un genial ambiente, además que ambos estábamos medio tomados, creo que yo tomé un poco más de lo que debía.

Salimos del lugar hasta entrada la madrugada, ya era muy tarde, subimos al coche de Bryan y partimos.

––Gracias pasé una extraordinaria noche. – dije mientras volteaba a verlo, estaba estacionado fuera de la casa que compartía con Kai. Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, fijé mis ojos en los lavandas que tenía frente a mí, acaricié su rostro rememorando aquella primera vez que había besado a Kai, lo observé, él es igual de pálido, su piel tan suave y sus ojos tan profundos, simplemente hermosos, cerré lentamente mis ojos y sin siquiera meditar lo que haría junté mis labios a los suyos, un contacto tan efímero y quizás hasta insignificante para ambos, pero realmente lo necesitaba, de verdad quería sentirme querido por alguien, sentir unos labios tibios sobre los míos reclamando propiedad. Y en pocos segundos sentí los labios de Bryan entreabrirse aún unidos a los míos, comenzando con un lento pero tierno compás, un beso estremecedor, tan perezosamente brindado que me inspiraba a seguirlo besando.

¡¡Maldición!! Grité en mi mente cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y peor aún lo que estaba pensando, alejé con cuidado el cuerpo de Bryan del mío, no debía, no quería y tampoco podía reclamarle ya que yo había dado inicio a esto, así que sonreí una vez más, le agradecí nuevamente por la noche tan divertida que había pasado y baje del auto, entrando de inmediato a la casa. Me fijé en el reloj y marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, me sentía culpable, pero extrañamente alegre¿Cómo podía sentir ambas cosas al mismo tiempo? Imposible ¿Cierto? Pues no, no era tan imposible ya que en estos momentos era lo que yo sentía.

Caminé a la habitación con todo el cuidado y silencio que pude para no despertar a Kai, cuando entré en la habitación, él estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama mirando en dirección a la puerta.

––Kai. ¿Por qué estás despierto? – pregunté estúpidamente, fue la primera expresión que salió de mis labios.

––Quizás una llamada para avisar no hubiera hecho mal a nadie ¿Verdad? – preguntó con serenidad y hasta molestia en su voz. Ciertamente tenía razón.

––Lo siento Kai, no pensé que fuera a llegar tan tarde. – observé su figura ponerse de pie hasta plantarse frente a mí, de esa manera tan imponente que solía tener, me miró directamente a los ojos para luego besarme con arrebato, no entendía aquella actitud y tampoco deseaba comprender, únicamente correspondí el beso como tanto lo había deseado.

––Hueles y sabes a alcohol. – declaró mirándome con más molestia. –¿Con quien estabas? – preguntó, cada palabra suya parecía molestarlo más, quien sabe en que cosas estuviera pensando en estos momentos.

––Estuve esperándote y llegó Bryan, así que le dije que me llevara a cenar, al fin de cuentas sabía que no ibas a venir. – conteste tan fríamente como jamás pensé que pudiera hablarle a él.

––Pues lo tengo bien merecido. Cría fama y échate a dormir. – dijo devolviendo sus pasos nuevamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Lo seguí y me senté de mi lado, gateando hasta abrazarlo por la espalda, comencé a besar su cuello, él simplemente echó su cabeza a un lado dándome espacio para probar ese exquisito cuello. Con lentos besos fui atrayéndolo hasta mi, de pronto ya lo tenía recostado bajo de mi, aún seguí besándolo como no lo había hecho desde hacía tanto, con tanta calma pero al mismo tiempo arrebato, con ternura y agresividad conjugadas, una mezcla de pasión y arrebato, sentimientos que desde el principio sentí, pero hacía ya tanto no volvía sentir de su parte.

Esa noche estuvimos juntos otra vez... Uniendo tanto nuestros cuerpos como nuestros pensamientos. Al amanecer completamente él se había ido, no pude despedirme y eso me hizo sentir hasta cierto punto triste, pero no dejaría que esa pequeñez opacara la felicidad que por dentro sentía gracias a lo que entre nosotros pasó. Fue el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido en este aniversario.

A la mente me vienen tantos recuerdos, cuando me pidió oficialmente que fuéramos pareja, cuando conoció a mis padres, mi cumpleaños juntos y más aún mi regalo de cumpleaños. Todo pasó tan lento y tan rápido a la vez.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Pasó una semana completa y un par de días más, en ese lapso, Kai y yo estábamos tan unidos, juntos para todos lados, en esos días me esperaba a la salida e iba por mí en las mañanas, los fines de semana me invitaba a salir a algún sitio, ya fuera solos o en ocasiones con Bryan, quien poco a poco se convertía en amigo mío también, comenzaba a apreciarlo realmente, era una persona sincera que de verdad se había ganado con rapidez mi confianza, además que se notaba lo mucho que quería a Kai.

Ese día Kai me había llevado a casa saliendo de clases, me dijo que en la noche volvería junto a Bryan para irnos a algún sitio, quizás a cenar y después a algún lugar para relajarnos, talvez bailar, beber un poco. Algo entretenido para distraernos de la escuela, ya que recién terminábamos exámenes parciales, los cuales habían estado pesados, al menos los que me aplicaron a mí.

Y tal como lo dijo, ahí estaba puntual, siempre tan puntual, de eso me había podido dar cuenta estos días que había estado pasando por mí. Esa noche como él dijo fuimos a cenar y después a un lugar para bailar, mientras estábamos sentados tomando unas copas en una mesa colocada en un oscuro rincón. Bryan se levantó con una extraña expresión en su rostro, nunca la había visto, Kai lo miró tan serio como siempre y asintió, ni siquiera les había entendido nada cuando noté que Bryan se iba.

––¿A dónde va? – cuestioné queriendo saber más ya que no había entendido su extraña telequinesia. Kai pasó su brazo por el respaldo del sillón donde cómodamente estábamos sentados, acercó su rostro al mío y habló a mi oído para poderlo escuchar.

––Encontró una conquista. – dijo tan secamente como si eso fuera ya una costumbre, porque realmente se habían entendido a la perfección sin necesidad de una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se hubieran podido escuchar con el volumen de la música tan alto.

––Parece una extraña costumbre suya. ¿Cierto? – pregunté con cierto tono molesto en la voz. No había podido evitarlo, intenté no ponerme celoso, ni imaginarme cosas pero mi mente es demasiado hiperactiva y se me adelantó.

––No te pongas celoso, estoy ahora contigo. – habló nuevamente a mi oído mientras me tomaba del rostro girándolo para alcanzar mis labios, en un fuerte y posesivo beso, exigiéndome abrir la boca para marcar su propio territorio. Dejar su huella pintada sobre mis labios. Y así fue. Ni siquiera pareció importarle que las otras personas nos pudieran ver, aunque ya habíamos visto varias parejas homosexuales en el lugar. Y sumándole a lo que ya he dicho, que no me importa el pensamiento de los demás.

Dejé vagar mis manos por su pecho, me colé por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo lo firme y marcado que tenía el pecho, hasta ahora solo había visto en fotografía su cuerpo sin ropa por lo que realmente me sentí mucho mejor al hacerlo, pero a mi mente un chispazo de lucidez llegó. ¡No está bien! Me dije a mi mismo al pensar que ni siquiera éramos oficialmente una pareja y estábamos besándonos, y yo metiendo mano. Tampoco es que desee llegar 'virgen' al matrimonio, pensé sarcásticamente entre risas, pero claro que deseo conocer más a la persona con la que me voy a involucrar.

En aquel momento corté el beso y me puse de pie para invitarlo a bailar, estiré mi mano y él la tomó sonriendo tan ligeramente que podría haber pasado desapercibido, esa noche estuvimos juntos como lo habíamos estado los días anteriores, pero había algo diferente, no se exactamente que era, pero podía sentirlo en su actitud conmigo, talvez fuera mi imaginación pero me sentía aún más unido con él, no solo físicamente.

Un poco cansados de tanto bailar, nos fuimos a sentar, miré alrededor y observé como Bryan besaba fervientemente a un chico de negros cabellos. Sonreí y fui a sentarme a la mesa donde estábamos sentados con anterioridad.

––¿Quieres algo de tomar? – cuestionó Kai mientras besaba mi oído luego de formular la pregunta.

––Si. – contesté apenas y llevé aire a mis pulmones debido al enorme escalofrío que aquel sencillo acto me había causado.

––Perfecto. – contestó poniéndose de pie para ir a la barra. – Espera, ahora vuelvo. – dijo besando mis labios fugazmente para después irse.

Miré a mí alrededor, Kai tardaba, ya habían pasado bastantes minutos, ya había recorrido con la mirada tantas veces el lugar que ya había perdido la cuenta, de improvisto observé como un chico se acercaba hasta mi y se sentaba justo como Kai lo hacía, tan pegado a mi cuerpo que rozaba completamente, además de haber pasado su brazo por sobre mis hombros jalándome con fuerza, me tomó tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera alcancé a reaccionar por completo cuando Kai estaba parado frente al tipo.

––¿Qué crees que haces aquí imbécil? – preguntó tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa, su mirada era tan fría que hasta yo mismo sentí miedo por aquella expresión plasmada en sus facciones, ese sentimiento de repulsión, quizás de odio se leía perfectamente en su mirada. Me puse de pie de inmediato y antes de que se armara un alboroto, tomé el brazo de Kai con cuidado y le hice una seña para que se calmara, el chico ni siquiera parecía estar en esta tierra, quizás estaba tan tomado o incluso drogado que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente. Kai accedió y lo soltó no sin aventarlo bruscamente contra una mesa no muy alejada de la nuestra. El chico tropezó y cayó al suelo, siendo inmediatamente ayudado por un par de personas.

––¿Nos vamos? – dije con prisa tomando la mano de Kai, parecía estar tan enojado que preferí retirarnos de ahí, como pude le hice una seña a Bryan quien en contestación con otra señal indicó que se quedaría ahí hasta más tarde. Kai y yo salimos del lugar, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento del edificio y de inmediato subimos a su automóvil. – ¿Kai que te pasó? Fuiste demasiado agresivo con el chico.– hablé seriamente, giró su cuerpo para verme de frente ya que estaba sentado.

––¿Por qué lo defendiste? – preguntó aún enojado, sus ojos brillaban un poco menos, pero no por eso dejaba de notarse la molestia pintada en ellos. – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, te gustó acaso? – me volvió a preguntar, quizás por mi silencio.

––Claro que no, ni siquiera me dijo nada, no llevaba ni diez segundos que se había sentado cuando tú llegaste. – me defendí subiendo ligeramente el tono de mi voz.

––O sea que hubieras preferido que me tardara más ¿Verdad? – volvió a decir atacándome de nuevo. La situación realmente comenzaba a disgustarme, el que estuviera dudando de esa forma de mí, me molestaba.

––No estoy hablando de eso, estás suponiendo cosas que no he dicho. – volví a defenderme subiendo el tono de mi voz.

––Que no has dicho pero si pensaste...– bien, fin de la discusión. Ya estaba harto, en ese momento bajé del auto azotando la puerta con coraje, prefería irme antes de decir o hacer cosas de las que luego pudiera arrepentirme. Caminé a prisa por el estacionamiento, seguido de Kai quien también había bajado casi al mismo tiempo que yo, como estaba muy entrada la madrugada no había nadie alrededor.

––Yuriy espera. – habló tomándome del brazo para girar mi cuerpo. Lo miré aun con molestia. –Lo siento, creo que exageré un poco. – dijo tranquilamente. Me pareció muy raro el hecho de que estuviera disculpándose pero aún así no dejaba de molestarme su actitud.

––Está bien, no te preocupes. – dije ya más calmado, sentí como me soltó del brazo y esperó a que caminara de regreso a su auto. – Ya me voy. – dije caminando en sentido contrario.

––Yuriy ya te pedí disculpas¿Qué más quieres que haga? No puedes irte solo es muy peligroso y estamos muy lejos de tu casa. – a decir verdad si era muy tarde, además había dejado mi cartera en casa, por lo que no tenía tampoco para un taxi, aún así seguí caminando sin darle importancia, ya vería como hacerle.

––No importa, ahora veo quien puede llevarme, quizás encuentre alguien que desee llevarme a casa sin reclamarme asuntos que no le incumben. – apreté los ojos al sentir como mi cuerpo fue empujado hasta chocar contra la pared más cercana, cuando me recuperé de la impresión abrí mis ojos un segundo, solo para cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir el contacto de los labios de Kai contra los míos, sus brazos cerrados alrededor de mi cuerpo, un abrazo protector y posesivo al mismo tiempo, no debía pero correspondí con igual intensidad al beso que se me estaba regalando.

¿No se supone que estaba molesto con él? Ja! No creo que alguien pudiera resistirse a tal acción, por más molestos que estén.

––No digas eso ni de broma. – murmuró separando apenas sus labios, con una mano tomó mi cabeza inclinándola hacia delante, para juntar su frente con la mía, observándome más detenidamente. – Yura perdóname, creo que los celos me ganaron, no volverá a suceder. – aclaró.

––Kai, yo...– no sabía ni que decirle, verdaderamente estaba tan confundido, ni siquiera sabía en que momento habíamos comenzado esta relación.

Rememoremos los hechos hasta el momento. La primera semana de haberlo conocido solo hablamos un par de veces y me dijo que le gustaba, Ok ahí inició esto, la segunda y tercera semana nos llevamos aún más, comíamos juntos en la cafetería de la escuela y en los recesos, en la cuarta semana nos besamos por primera vez, y vaya que beso, esa misma semana y la que siguió me invitó a salir varias veces, además de llevarme a mi casa por la tarde e ir por mí en las mañanas. ¿No es acaso eso una relación más que de amistad? Estábamos todo el tiempo juntos incluso los fines de semana salíamos juntos, eso es una maldita relación. Sin contar los besos de 'buenos días' y los que eran de 'despedida', pero que estupidez, obviamente somos una pareja. No estaré esperando como niña boba y estúpidamente enamorada que me diga. "¿Quieres ser mi novio?", no es eso lo que estoy esperando ¿Verdad? Me pregunté mentalmente en aquel momento.

––Yuriy, necesito hablar contigo seriamente, vamos. – dijo tomando mi mano mientras me dirigía a su auto. Apenas y me di cuenta cuando estábamos estacionados fuera de mi casa, mis padres aún no llegaban por lo que se encontraba sola, así que le pedí que entrara para poder platicar con más calma, no sabía exactamente que era lo que deseaba hablar pero por su seriedad debía ser algo importante.

––Y esta es mi habitación... – dije una vez que llegamos hasta esta. – Pero dime¿De que es lo que deseabas hablar? – cuestioné lleno de curiosidad, verdaderamente me sentía desesperado por saber. ¿Acaso él tenía algún problema que no había querido decirme? O quizás, talvez... ¿Me estará engañando? Muchos eran los pensamientos que llegaban a mi mente, saturándola de ideas absurdas y otras no tan estúpidas.

––Yuriy, estoy consciente que quizás esto no venga al caso, o ya esté de más, pero no pude evitar pensarlo y decidirme por completo cuando escuché lo que me dijiste en el estacionamiento. –

––De que hablas yo... –

––Permíteme hablar por favor. – dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oído. – Hace un rato, después de discutir, tu dijiste _"quizás encuentre alguien que desee llevarme a casa sin reclamarme asuntos que no le incumben" _no sabes como sentí en ese momento, pensé que estaba claro nuestra 'relación' porque deberás estar de acuerdo conmigo en que lo nuestro está muy lejos de ser una simple amistad. – hizo una pausa quizás esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, solo pude asentir un tanto apenado por la aclaración pues es exactamente lo que yo venía pensando, solo que jamás esperé escucharlo de sus labios. – Creo que me confundí, talvez no lo vi necesario en su momento, pero ahora creo, bueno, mejor dicho ahora estoy seguro que es completamente necesario decirte esto. – sus palabras comenzaban a asustarme¿De que me estaba hablando? Talvez le haya dado miedo tanto formalismo en nuestra relación, quizás esté arrepentido. Fueron mis pensamientos en aquel momento.

––Kai yo no quise de verdad presionarte en ningún momento, esa no era mi intención. – aclaré solo por si lo estaba pensando de ese modo.

––Y claro que no es una presión, no es por eso que he tomado esta decisión. Quiero que seas mi pareja, mi novio, quiero que cuando vayamos a salir pienses en mí como tu novio o tu pareja como prefieras decirlo, pero no quiero que creas que somos amigos 'con derecho' como se dice por ahí, no entiendo muy bien que es lo que me sucedió contigo, o porque se dio todo tan de prisa, pero desde que vi tu actitud, tu mirada, todo en ti me llamó la atención, me gustaste desde el primer momento que pude apreciarte bien, y con el paso de estas semanas en que nos hemos tratado, te quiero, demasiado diría yo, te ganaste tan fácilmente mi corazón que incluso para mí es muy duro aceptarlo, hasta increíble me parece, jamás creí que un sentimiento como este se pudiera dar en tan pocas semanas. – sus palabras me habían dejado casi en estado de shock, yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo, era completamente quimérico pensar de una manera tan parecida. – Y bien... ¿Qué dices¿Quieres ser mi novio? – preguntó sonriendo amplia y sarcásticamente.

––Jaja! Tal como niños de primaria, como siempre lo soñé. – dije con burla, después borré mi sonrisa para adoptar una seriedad casi increíble en mí. – Kai no creo que esto sea lo que quieres, talvez te sientas presionado por lo que dije hace un rato, de verdad no quiero que esto comience así. Me encantaría aceptar, es algo que de verdad me gustaría pero como dicen por ahí. "a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran" Kai. – sabias palabras expresadas por no se quien.

––Eso me parece perfecto. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. – Quiere decir que me aceptas, acabas de decir que te encantaría si no fuera a la fuerza, y para nada lo es, quizás no me conozcas tan bien como pensé que ya lo hacías, pero eso es algo que se puede arreglar. – dijo tomando mi rostro para besarme profundamente, quizás tan profundamente como la primera vez. Sentí sus labios morder los míos, su lengua entrando en mi boca comenzando una extraña lucha, el juego de nuestros labios se acoplaba perfectamente al ritmo de nuestra respiración. Lento.

––Extraña forma de 'comenzar' – dije ya que el comienzo llevaba un par de semanas atrás. Ese mismo momento volví a besarlo.

El día siguiente que fuimos al escuela, le comenté a Bryan sobre lo que había pasado, este soltó la risa ya que había dicho que no creía que fuera necesario esa faramalla de cualquier modo ya la escuela entera hablaba sobre nuestra 'relación', asunto al que verdaderamente no le di importancia, y jamás se la daría.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**nd **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Continúa...

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

"_La corta ausencia aviva el amor, la larga lo mata; lo que no se sabe es que tan larga o corta debe de ser..."_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Bien por hoy termina mi trabajo, en unos días, quizás el lunes o martes a más tardar, subo la siguiente parte, mientras coméntenme que les pareció, quisiera saber sus opiniones... n.n.

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


	2. Eternas Memorias

**»**_**A**_**diós **_**m**_**i **_**A**_**mor«**

**Serie: **Beyblade  
**Categoría: **Yaoi, Lemmon. Drama.  
**Pareja: **Kai x Yuriy x Bryan  
**Disclaimers: **Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, Beyblade no es mío tan solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenerme escribiendo y para entretener al público tan amable que lee mis locuras.  
**Summary: **Muchas veces la ausencia llega a afectar, una pareja sin dos no puede durar. Pero siempre existe una opción más... ¿Cierto?  
**Notas:** Creo que el formato de escritura está entendible, no creo que deba especificar alguna cosa. Disfruten del capítulo y gracias por leer.

_**.P**__r__**e**__c__**i**__o__**s**__o__**s **__**R**__e__**c**__u__**e**__r__**d**__o__**s.  
**__**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Con toda la pereza del mundo me levanté, preparé el desayuno, luego de un rato decidí meterme a bañar, por lo que puse a llenar la tina del baño. Estaba a punto de meterme a bañar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

––¿Si? – pregunté antes de abrir.

––Soy yo Yuriy...– aquella voz por unos segundos me hizo sentirme extrañamente aturdido, trayéndome el recuerdo de la noche pasada, un lapso donde lo había besado y verdaderamente me había gustado. ¿Acaso pensaba en Kai cuando lo besé y por eso me gustó? Mi pensamiento intentaba convencerme a mi mismo de ello, pero algo muy en el fondo me decía que no era así. Intentando ignorar la molestia e incomodidad, abrí la puerta.

––Lo siento estaba a punto de meterme a bañar. – dije sonriendo mientras le hacía una señal con la mano para que entrara. – ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – hablé divertido intentando no sonar nervioso o incluso incomodo con su presencia. Lo último de lo que quería hablar en estos momentos era de ese acto.

––Si de hecho debería estar allá, solo que pedí permiso para salir y venir a verte. – acotó acercándose hasta mi, me miró detenidamente a los ojos y yo igual devolví aquella mirada, en unos segundos sentí el dorso de su mano acariciarme lentamente el contorno del rostro, cerré los ojos ante el contacto tan delicado y tragué saliva al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

––Jaja! Pues no deberías estarte saliendo, te van a regañar. – dije intentando romper el hielo, aún sin moverme de mi lugar, mucho menos apartarlo de mi, aún mantenía su mano en mi rostro y me miraba tan fijamente como antes.

––Lo sé, mi padre es muy estricto respecto a eso, ya lo conoces, pero no importa – dijo sonriendo, perdiendo aquella seriedad que comenzaba a incomodarme y hasta cierto punto, me asustaba. –Pero quería saber como te había ido con Kai anoche. ¿Todo está bien? – pregunto

––A decir verdad, todo está mucho mejor, se puso celoso por que no sabía con quien estaba, pero al decirle que estaba contigo se tranquilizó y se arregló todo entre nosotros, al menos anoche sí.– sonreí pícaramente, él se apartó de mí un poco en ese momento.

––Que gusto me da saberlo, pues bien, entonces te dejo para que te bañes, además debo volver al trabajo ya que no me dieron mucho tiempo. Nos vemos Yura, cuídate. – dijo acercándose para besarme la mejilla, tan cerca de la boca que por un momento sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante su cercanía. Pero tampoco hice nada por apartarlo.

––Si claro, tú también cuídate Bry. – dije sonriente mientras lo despedía, para luego cerrar la puerta una vez que él había partido. Esta extraña actitud me había sacado de onda, además de ponerme sumamente nervioso.

Intentado dejar de pensar en cosas, de las cuales lo más seguro era que las estuviera imaginando, cerré la llave y preparé todo para entrar a bañarme, cerré la puerta principal con llave para intentar relajarme, aún tenía sueño y me sentía cansado, después de todo no era tan tarde, y había llegado muy 'temprano' a casa, no me imagino como debe sentirse Kai en su trabajo si él durmió menos que yo. Además con tanto ejercicio matutino. Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Me metí en la bañera y prácticamente me recosté cerrando los ojos, disfrutando por completo de la temperatura que le había dado al agua.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Cinco meses de relación habían pasado ya, no podía creer lo bien que nos la habíamos pasado todo ese tiempo juntos, realmente sentía estar soñando¿En que momento todo había dado comienzo? Era loco pensar que hace poco más de medio año lo iba conociendo al entrar en esta preparatoria, actualmente ambos cursábamos el último semestre de preparatoria, el peor se podría decir, ya que es cuando tienes que tener pensado que vas a estudiar, en donde lo harás, prepararte para ello, y demás cosas. Aunque todo eso no era problema ya que yo tenía perfectamente claro lo que deseaba estudiar en la universidad. Licenciatura en negocios internacionales. Eso era precisamente lo que deseaba y lo que iba a estudiar. Kai por su parte seguiría con lo que había estado estudiando, ya que en preparatoria se nos asignaba una especialidad la de él era Contabilidad, y es precisamente lo que haría, una licenciatura en Contabilidad.

En ese tiempo de relación yo conocía a su mejor amigo, conocía a varias personas de su familia, sabía que sus padres habían fallecido hacía mucho tiempo y su abuelo era quien se ocupaba desde entonces de su cuidado, estudios, así como de todo lo que necesitara. De hecho ya conocía a su abuelo, parecían no llevarse del todo bien aunque nunca quise indagar en el ¿Por qué? De ello, igual me daba cuenta que el señor no me aceptaba del todo por lo que a Kai no le gustaba mucho ir a su casa, prefería invitarme a comer a algún lado.

––¿Entonces a donde quieres ir hoy? – me preguntó mientras manejaba, observando atento al frente como debe ser.

––Pues que te parece si vamos a comer a mi casa. – simplemente me parece que es tiempo que yo lo presente en mi casa, han escuchado que hablo de Kai, de Bryan, pero no saben exactamente que clase de relación llevo con ellos, no saben que Kai es mi pareja y Bryan es el amigo de ambos, como jamás he tenido personas a las que verdaderamente pueda llamarles amigos, se que les sorprendería, lo más seguro es que mis padres piensen que son compañeros de clase, y nada más. Me pregunto como reaccionarán al saber la verdad.

––¿A tu casa? – su voz suena un tanto nerviosa, por un momento imaginé como si hubiera tragado saliva antes de cuestionar aquello. – ¿Ya tan pronto quieres que te lleve? –

––Pues vamos a comer a mi casa, allá están mis padres, les voy a llamar. – dije sacando mi teléfono el cual llevaba guardado en la bolsa de mi pantalón, normalmente no me gustaba traer este tipo de aparatos para que no me estuvieran localizando, pero ahora eso cambió, es mi comunicación con Kai cuando por algún motivo no puedo verlo.

––Espera. – dijo tomando mi mano para detener lo que hacía. – ¿No crees que es mejor esperar un poco? Al menos creo que debes hablar con ellos primero sobre tus preferencias. – aseguró, lo cual me pareció de lo más normal, aunque yo pensaba otra cosa.

––Si, me parece perfecto, pero si te convence un poco, hoy solo te presentaré como un amigo, así conoces como son mis padres y además ellos te conocen y así sabré que opinan de ti, estoy seguro que me lo dirán. – dije sonriendo por mi idea. Era una buena forma de saber que pensaban de él.

––¿Y si a ellos no les agrado? Te vas a separar de mí. – lo que dijo me dejó un tanto desconcertado y hasta cierto punto inquieto, no había pensando en la posibilidad que ellos no lo quisieran, para mi es tan irresistible que no podría creer que exista alguien al que no le agrade.

––Kai, eso no va a pasar. – luego de una pequeña pausa tomé su rostro, pues ya se había estacionado para discutir el tema con más tranquilidad. – Además, si eso sucediera, ya falta muy poco para que cumpla la mayoría de edad, tu ya tienes la mayoría de edad¿Entonces cual es el problema? Tengo la suficiente responsabilidad para poder tomar mis propias decisiones. – afirmé regalándole un beso para confirmar quizás lo que decía.

––Está bien, llámalos, pero si suenan molestos olvídalo. – dijo sonriendo enormemente con burla.

––Eres un miedoso, tus 'suegros' no muerden ehh!! Claro, hasta donde yo se, aún no lo hacen. – dije soltando inevitablemente la risa. – Ralph, soy Yuriy... ¿Podrías comunicarme con mi madre? Perfecto te espero. – unos segundos después pude escuchar la voz de mi madre al teléfono. – Madre...

––Yuriy¿A que hora piensas llegar? O que ¿No vas a comer con tus padres? – tenía el móvil en altavoz por lo que Kai abrió ligeramente los ojos ante el tono de mi madre, lo que él no sabía es que siempre era así de exagerada, pero no era enojona. Al contrario, pienso que es demasiado cariñosa.

––Madre te llamo para avisarte que voy para allá, y llevo a un amigo conmigo, lo invité a comer. – dije esperando una respuesta, estaba un poco nervioso ya que no deseaba alguna respuesta seca o incluso de mala gana ya que Kai se sentiría incómodo.

––¿Un amigo? – cuestionó con extrañeza. – Pero que felicidad Yu pequeño, pensé que jamás me dirías algo así, siempre he dicho que no te pareces en nada a mí, siendo tan antipático como tu padre. Entonces que esperas, la comida se va enfriar, tráelo rápido. Por cierto ¿Es guapo?

––Hay madre, que cosas preguntas, ya vamos para allá, te veo¡Poka!. – me despedí sonriendo nerviosamente por la imprudencia de mi madre, siempre igual, al parecer hay personas que nunca cambian, y mi madre es una de ellas. – Pues ya escuchaste que esperamos... Como oíste no es un ogro, espero que se lleven bien. – dije sonriendo, aunque realmente no era mi madre quien me preocupaba.

Llegamos a casa, bajé y hablé por el interlocutor para que abrieran el portón, aunque al principio Kai se negaba a meter su auto, terminó aceptando.

––Yu pequeño te esperaba ya.– miré como se acercaba hasta nosotros que apenas y estábamos entrando.

––Madre él es mi amigo el que te mencioné... – dije haciéndome a un lado, mi madre sonrió con entusiasmo, Kai estiró la mano saludando cordialmente.

––Mucho gusto pequeño, soy Nastia Kozlov. – dijo tomando la mano de Kai entre las suyas.

––Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari. – mencionó seriamente.

––Que chiquillo más guapo, y que voz tan hermosa tienes pequeño. Lástima que tengas la edad de mi hijo. ¿O eres mayor? – pregunta curiosa mi madre, no pude evitar sino sentir un tanto de vergüenza, aunque me parecía hasta cierto punto divertida la situación ya que Kai parecía aún más avergonzado que yo.

––Soy mayor por medio año más o menos. – contestó seguro.

––Entonces sabes el cumpleaños de mi pequeño Yu. – dijo

––Por supuesto es el 20 de junio. ¿O me equivoco? – cuestionó seguro mientras me miraba.

––Es verdad conoces su cumpleaños, cuéntame de ti. –

––Bueno señora Kozlov estudio en el mismo colegio que Yuriy, aunque no somos compañeros de salón. Pero si vamos en el mismo grado, solo que por motivos de negocios que tuvo mi abuelo perdí un semestre, así que voy igual que él a pesar de ser mayor por poco. –

––Hay no seas tan formal, solo llámame Nastia a secas, eso de señora me hace sentir aún más vieja. –

––¿Se puede saber desde cuando eres soltera? – la voz de mi padre se dejó escuchar por toda la sala, donde habíamos estado sentados mientras mi madre interrogaba a Kai. Parecía venir de su estudio.

––Hay bueno esas formalidades déjalas para otra ocasión... – dijo mi madre mientras se ponía de pie, Kai y yo imitamos aquella acción. – Él es el amigo de nuestro pequeño Yura, se llama Kai.

––Mmm. – mi padre no dijo nada, únicamente respondió el saludo tomando la mano que Kai le había extendido amablemente.

––Si serás descortés, su nombre es Sergey Ivanov. No le prestes atención muñeco sucede que es un antisocial de primera, ya hasta miedo me daba pensar en que mi pequeño y hermoso Yura fuera tan apático como su padre, pero parece que no. – mencionó mientras sonreía con mayor alegría. – Y que esperamos vayamos a comer que se enfriará todo. –

Aquella tarde Kai había pasado la prueba de fuego ya que mis padres le habían hecho muchas preguntas, sobre todo mi él, mi padre lo atosigó cuestionándole en que trabajaba que hacía y todo eso.

––Así que por ahora estudias igual que Yuriy. ¿Y tienes pensado estudiar alguna carrera universitaria? No pareces ser un chico responsable. – aseguró mirándolo con bastante seriedad, abrí los ojos dispuesto a defenderlo cuando mi madre se me adelantó.

––Sergey basta, el chico se ve muy guapo con su atuendo, lo que pasa es que tienes celos de que él sea tan guapo y tu ya estés viejito. – defendió sonriendo para Kai.

––No se preocupe señora Nastia, algunos piensan eso debido a mi apariencia, solo déjeme sacarlo de su duda señor. – dijo observando con esa seriedad tan típica de él a mi padre, los ojos de mi padre que eran iguales a los míos, chocaron de inmediato con los rojos de Kai, parecían querer congelarse uno al otro, tan irónicamente aquellos ojos que parecían de fuego podían ser tan fríos en ocasiones, tanto como los de mi padre. Y yo hasta ahora lo venía notando al comparar tan de cerca ambas miradas. – Como le mencionaba antes a su esposa, perdí un año en un viaje que hice con mi abuelo, por lo que estaba un poco atrasado, pero aún así iba más adelantado que los chicos del ciclo escolar donde yo debería estar, por lo que me adelantaron un semestre, igual quedé un poco atrás pero solo por medio año, actualmente mi especialidad es Contabilidad, en lo personal y sin llegar a sonar modesto, soy muy bueno en ello, me encargo no solo de estudiar la preparatoria sino también estudio la contabilidad y administración de las empresas de mi abuelo, ya que yo seré quien me encargue de ellas en un futuro cuando él decida retirarse o cuando fallezca. Mis pensamientos a futuro son muy prósperos como puede ver, así que le pido de favor no se deje guiar por mi aspecto actual señor. – concluyó, aquella seriedad con la que le había hablado a mi padre, nos dejó boquiabiertos, a mi madre y a mí, ni siquiera nosotros le hablábamos de aquella manera. Ya que era tan 'especial' por no decir enojón.

––Me parece muy bien, no tienes un pensamiento mediocre como pensé, esa es la clase de amigos que quiero para mi hijo, detesto a la gente conformista. Y tu apellido me da buenas referencias, los Hiwatari siempre han sido una buena familia de negocios, aunque nunca hemos emparentado de ninguna manera ya que nuestro giro de trabajo es completamente distinto. Pero me agradas. – dijo mi padre una vez que termino de hablar, eso me tranquilizó, cuando mi padre decía eso era realmente verdad, no solía ser hipócrita, ni le mandaba a decir las cosas a los demás, prefería decírselo en su cara fuera lo que fuera. Prueba de ello estaba Kai, a quien le había hablado tan fríamente sin siquiera conocerlo aún.

––Uff!! Al menos les caíste bien a mis padres, lo siento, la actitud de mi padre es muy seria... – dije una vez que estábamos en mi habitación, había inventado la excusa de un trabajo en el que Kai me ayudaría siendo tan bueno en contabilidad, ya que yo llevaba un par de materias relacionadas.

––No tienes porque disculparte... –su voz me sonó apagada, verdaderamente me pareció que estaba triste, pero no entendía el ¿Por qué? Me levanté de la cama donde actualmente estaba sentado y me senté junto a él en un sillón para dos personas que tenía junto a la ventana de mi habitación.

––Kai... ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunté pasando mi mano por su espalda, intentaba reconfortarlo de algo que no entendía que era.

––Yuriy, tu padre se parece tanto al mío, su voz es tan parecida, esa gélida mirada, tan rudo al hablar, ese porte, esa presencia que tiene, impone respeto, su seguridad, su manera de pensar, esa singular sinceridad, siempre siendo tan franco al grado de caerle mal a muchos por decir la verdad tan crudamente, esas características fueron las que siempre admiré de mi padre y ahora que conocí a tu padre, es... es tan parecido. – dijo lo último en un murmullo, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, parecía aturdido, sus ojos se veían cristalizados, pero algo me decía que no iba a llorar.

––Kai yo... no se que decir, lo siento. – estúpidamente nunca se que decir en una situación para consolar a alguien, mucho menos a alguien que quiero tanto, lo abracé, él se giró aún entre mis brazos para quedar de frente, hundió su rostro en mi hombro y pude sentir por primera vez aquella vulnerabilidad que estaba seguro poca gente conocía. Estuve un rato acariciando su espalda para hacerle saber seguía con él, que todo estaría bien. – Me duele tanto verte así, de haberlo sabido, no hubiera insistido en que vinieras. – dije sintiéndome culpable por su tristeza.

––No seas tonto. – dijo separándose ligeramente de mi cuerpo, me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Efectivamente como lo había pensado ni una lágrima había mojado si quiera sus espesas pestañas. – El que yo recuerde a mi padre me pone triste, pero saber que tienes un padre como él, me alegra como no tienes idea. Además muchas veces ya he intentado superar este dolor, pero es algo que supongo seguirá doliendo el resto de mi vida, talvez disminuya un poco pero dolerá aquí siempre, siempre. – dijo tomando mi mano para ponerla sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista los míos.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**nd **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Un ruido me despertó de mi ensoñación, era mi teléfono que parecía haber recibido un mensaje de texto, más tarde lo leería, por ahora estaba tan deliciosamente cómodo dentro del agua, que preferí seguir recordando aquellos momentos que talvez no regresen, y que poco a poco me hago a la idea de que se quedarán en eso únicamente. _Hermosos Recuerdos._

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Nuestra graduación se había efectuado en Junio, poco antes de mi cumpleaños que fue cuando hablamos ya más seriamente con mis padres, en ese lapso Kai ya estaba más familiarizado con ellos, ambos lo querían, se notaba que mi padre le había tomado cariño y eso realmente era extraño pero me hacía muy feliz.

Ese día en la tarde, Kai recibió mención honorífica por parte del director y también del maestro de ceremonia que era un profesor que le impartió varias clases de su especialidad. 'Contabilidad' Mis padres que milagrosamente habían asistido a la ceremonia estaban alegres de todo aquello, hasta me sorprendí ya que días antes de mi graduación hablé con ambos sobre mis preferencias sexuales, les dije que no me gustaban las mujeres, que hasta ahora ninguna me había llamado la atención y que tenía muchísimo tiempo que me había dado cuenta. Mi padre no puedo decir que se alegró pero tampoco reaccionó como pensé, únicamente me dijo que yo era bastante grande para saber que es exactamente lo que quería, mientras mi madre en un principio parecía no querer aceptarlo del todo, le cayó muy de sorpresa quizás, pero un par de días después me preguntaba para cuando comenzaría a andar con Kai, siempre era lo mismo, ella y sus burlas.

Solía decirme. "Hijo debes mejorar la raza, Kai es muy guapo y tú también." Decía alegre, hasta que yo la sacaba de su felicidad. "Eso es para quienes pueden tener hijos madre, y hasta donde yo sé Kai no tiene matriz y yo tampoco." Dije sonriendo al haberle ganado a mi madre, quien torció la boca de lado un poco desilusionada por el hecho.

Eso había pasado días antes de la graduación, estoy seguro que ya sabían lo nuestro ya que era la única persona de la que más hablaba, también les mencionaba a Bryan, de hecho también lo habían conocido, y milagrosamente a mi padre no le cayó mal. Así que realmente todo había salido a la perfección ese día, mis padres aceptaron perfectamente nuestra relación, de hecho mi madre me confeso que tenía un poco de miedo pensando en que estuviera con Bryan, ya que me dijo que era menos guapo que Kai, pero que también tenía lo suyo. Mi madre y sus locuras, mientras que por otro lado la graduación fue perfecta, Kai, Bryan y yo nos graduamos con buen promedio, bueno Kai con excelente promedio.

«»«»«»«»«»

Mis ojos parpadeaban por tanta luz, mi madre había entrado a la habitación gritando exageradamente un "FELICIDADES MI PEQUEÑO" mientras casi se aventaba a la cama abrazándome con emoción. Mas tranquilamente mi padre me había felicitado también, ambos dijeron que mi regalo me esperaba afuera, que bajara rápidamente, casi sonámbulo porque aún tenía sueño, me levanté llevando únicamente el pantalón de mi pijama, tallaba mis ojos para poder ver bien, hasta que salí de la casa, ahí estacionado justo frente a la puerta se encontraba un hermoso auto negro, exactamente como el que yo quería, parecía estilo deportivo pero con suficiente espacio dentro como hasta para cuatro personas, simplemente hermoso.

Después de haber subido al auto y admirarlo por dentro, le di las gracias a mis padres por tan hermoso regalo y me dispuse a dormir nuevamente ya que era muy temprano, no eran ni las siete de la mañana aún, a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a que este día me despertaran felicitándome tan temprano. Ya que antes de que mi padre se fuera a trabajar solían pasar a mi cuarto a felicitarme. Un par de horas más tarde escuché otro ruido, ahora era mi teléfono, genial, pensé adormilado aún.

Saqué la mano por debajo de las cobijas y palpé la mesita junto a mi cama, hasta que di con el causante de tanto ruido, lo tomé y lo abrí, contestando de inmediato.

––_Felicidades hermosura. –_ escuché del otro lado de la línea, aquella voz me hizo abrir mis ojos grandemente, sin evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

––Gracias muñeco. – dije recordando la forma en que mi madre solía llamarlo desde que lo conoció. Y a mi parecer no estaba equivocada.

––_¿Qué es lo que desea hacer hoy el joven? –_ preguntó, hice un ruidito indicando que lo estaba pensando.

––¿Que te parece si te luces ideando algo para mí? – dije ya más despierto.

––_Bueno, eso me parece perfecto. Espera un segundo. –_ me dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndome. ¿Con quien estaba? Solo alcancé a escuchar la voz de una mujer al parecer, me intrigó un poco y hasta cierto punto porque no, me molesté pensando en que estuviera con alguna chica por ahí quien sabe donde. _– Listo. –_ dijo hablando nuevamente.

––¿Qué pasó? – pregunte intentando sacarle la verdad.

––_No pasa nada precioso, simplemente una persona me preguntó la hora, es que estoy estacionado cerca de donde te voy a comprar tu regalo. –_ aunque no me convenció del todo he de decir pero intenté creerle. –_y me decías que quieres que yo me luzca ¿cierto? – _

––Así es vamos a ver que haces muñeco para complacerme.– dije con voz sensual, cuando de pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mi madre entró a toda prisa, gritando a todo pulmón.

––Yura ¿Quién es ese chico que dice ser tu novio? No me vayas a salir con que andas de promiscuo engañando a Kai. – dijo deteniéndose cuando me vio tapando con mi mano el teléfono para intentar que Kai no escuchara aquellos disparates.

––Madre estoy hablando por teléfono. ¿Me permites? – dije abriendo los ojos grandemente, haciendo una seña despistadamente para que saliera.

––Ahh no, no me mires así, no tengo la culpa de que andes con tus mentiras ehh!! Y si es Kai bien merecido lo tienes. Ah por cierto, toma la tarjeta que te dejó el chico, voy a decirle que no deseas verlo. – dijo poniéndola sobre mis piernas ya que me había sentado sobre la cama. Luego salió de la habitación.

––Kai. – hablé tragando saliva, no sabía ni de quien me estaba hablando mi madre, pero si esto era una broma por parte de mi madre, solo espero que no me trajera problemas con Kai.

––_¿De quien está hablando tu madre podrías explicármelo?_ – preguntó tan fríamente que sentí miedo por un momento.

––No lo sé, supongo que es una broma de ella, tú sabes como es de ocurrente. – dije defendiéndome, aunque realmente era inocente no se porque en esos momentos me sentí culpable.

––_¿Estás seguro o quieres seguir con la mentira? –_ me volvió a cuestionar, cada palabra dicha me parecía más y más fría, estoy seguro que estaba muy enojado y eso me aterraba, no podía permitir que creyera tal cosa.

––Kai te juro que no se de que está hablando mi madre, de verdad. Debe ser una broma, estoy seguro que es así.

––_Bien, prueba lo que dices. –_ pidió, en ese momento no entendí a que se refería exactamente así que guardé silencio esperando algún comentario más de su parte. – _Lee la tarjeta que mencionó tu madre. –_ pidió, o mejor dicho exigió.

––Como quieras, yo la pensaba tirar. – dije seguro de lo que decía, tomé en mis manos aquel sobre azul donde venía la carta, fuera del sobre únicamente tenía escrito: _"Para ti con todo mi amor. Yuriy" _y así se lo hice saber. Saqué la tarjeta y me dispuse a leer.

Fuera de la tarjeta aparecía una graciosa y pequeña vaquita llevando entre sus manos un corazón, sus grandes ojos parecían dibujados como si tuvieran vergüenza. Dentro de ella la misma vaquita aparecía sentada en una pequeña lancha, parecía estar sola, las palabras que decía eran.

"Hay quienes han visto ángeles, yo te he visto a ti" por fuera y por dentro tenía una frase igual de linda. "No importa donde esté siempre pienso en ti." Era una linda tarjeta que sin duda me traería problemas con Kai, cuando la giré sobre el reverso traía escrito unas cuantas líneas, las cuales me hicieron abrir los ojos grandemente por la sorpresa, jamás lo imaginé.

_Yuriy:_

_Sabes perfectamente cuan especial eres para mi... Gracias por permitirme compartir este momento especial junto a ti. Te amo. _

_Kai Hiwatari_

––Kai... – murmuré sonriendo mientras tapaba mi boca por la sorpresa que me había llevado, jamás pensé que Kai pudiera hacerme un regalo tan, dulce, tan tierno, tan ¿Cursi? Era el detalle más hermoso que habían tenido conmigo y a pesar que parecía cursi, para mí era más que precioso, era un excelente cumpleaños sin duda, aunque aquellas palabras hubiera preferido escucharlas de sus labios. – Me hubiera encantado escucharte decirlo Kai... – dije al teléfono cuando nuevamente escuché la puerta abrirse.

––Y a mi me encantaría que me escucharas...– dijo entrando a mi habitación con un enorme moño azul pegado en su pecho. Sonreí ante la imagen, pero que regalo más original, y perfecto diría yo. Me puse de pie, caminé hasta él y lo recibí con un gran abrazo. Después sentí sus labios besarme con pasión. – Gracias por permitirme compartir este día contigo, Te amo Yuriy. – dijo haciendo mención a lo que la tarjeta traía escrito de su puño y letra.

––Yo también te amo muñeco. ¿Ya puedo desenvolver el regalo? – dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba con ambas manos su pecho bajo la playera, al tiempo que lo volvía a besar profundamente.

––Jaja!! Yo no soy exactamente el regalo ehh. – mencionó divertido.

––¿Entonces porque el moño? – cuestionó quitándoselo

––Bueno, esa fue una idea de tu madre, y me dijo que te diera un buen beso y un fuerte abrazo, también me dijo que me daba permiso para hacerte pasar un EXCELENTE día, y ese iba a ser su regalo. – dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente, no podía creer hasta donde habían llegado las ocurrencias de mi madre, aunque esta vez me agradó su locura.

––Entonces tendrás que cumplir con la petición de mi madre. – dije abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lo volvía a besar. Sus besos fueron descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello, mis oídos, esos ligeros besos me causaban una sensación tan placentera, cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza al lado contrario entregándome de lleno a las caricias brindadas por sus labios. Y sin esperarlo sentí sus manos recorrer con sutileza mi espalda la cual estaba desnuda ya que únicamente tenía el pantalón de mi pijama.

Fui caminando hacia atrás trayéndolo conmigo hasta que choqué contra algo que identifiqué de inmediato como la cama, estuve un par de segundos parado ahí, mientras era besado por Kai, quien fue inclinándose, yo quedé sentado y él apenas recargado con una rodilla sobre el colchón sin perder contacto con mis labios. Segundos más pasaron y ya estaba recostado por completo, con Kai junto a mí, su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el mío.

Sus labios me torturaban con besos ligeros, efímeros toques sobre mi cuello que pronto fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, los cuales por el frío y la excitación estaban por demás erectos, mientras sus labios succionaban, mordían y lamían aquella sensible parte de mi pecho, sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba con lentitud el contorno de mi cuerpo, bajando con una calma que sentí por momentos desesperación, aquella intrusa mano se coló por dentro del pantalón, acariciando mi erección por sobre el boxer. No pude evitar sentir como llenaba mis pulmones de aire, sacándolo inmediatamente en algo parecido a un gemido ahogado, ni siquiera estaba cerrada la puerta de mi habitación, estaba entreabierta, pero no quería detenerlo, me sentía tan malditamente bien, una sensación jamás experimentada antes por mí, pero que me hacía casi explotar.

––Kai te amo... – murmuré tomando su rostro entre mis manos, plantándole un beso profundo, de inmediato pedí acceso dentro de su boca, el cual me fue concedido, jugaba con su lengua, formando como círculos imaginarios. Al mismo tiempo en que mis dedos enrollaban graciosamente sus cabellos, acariciando con mi mano libre su rostro.

––Vamos anda que tengo planeado como hacerte feliz este día...– dijo mientras se ponía de pie, extendiendo su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

––Eres malo, solo me emocionas. – dije fingiendo molestia, mientras tomaba su mano y me ponía de pie, lo besé una vez más para luego caminar al baño.– primero me tengo que dar un buen baño de agua fría. – dije sonriendo cínicamente, se que él entendió el porque.

––Perfecto, te espero en la sala si quieres... – dijo comenzando a caminar a la salida.

––¿Por qué no mejor... – dejé la pregunta inconclusa mientras cerraba la puerta y le ponía seguro. – te metes a bañar conmigo? – terminé mientras sonreía aún más descaradamente.

––Yuriy... Por favor, anda ve a bañarte, te aseguro que pasaremos un excelente día, tengo todo preparado, todo está calculado ya. – sus palabras me hicieron formar un puchero de protesta en mi rostro.

––Claro como tu te vez tan tranquilo, pero mírame a mí. – dije caminando sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Para perderme luego tras el umbral de la puerta de baño.

»«»«»«»«»«

––Perfecto¿Cuál película quieres ver? – preguntó mientras observábamos las que estaban en cartelera y las diferentes horas a las que daban inicio.

––Mmm que te parece esa. – anuncié apuntándola con un dedo.

––Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. Buena elección, dicen que es una excelente película, además que las dos anteriores son buenísimas. Entremos. – anunció Kai luego de comprar los boletos, me preguntó que deseaba de comer, solo pedí unas palomitas ya que antes de eso habíamos ido a comer a un buffet del que realmente pensé que saldría rodando ya que la comida era exquisita, nunca había visitado ese lugar pero es sabrosísima la comida, además que tienen comida típica de varios países, por ejemplo la Italiana. Mi favorita.

––Te juro que no me esperaba ese final, tiene que haber una cuarta parte, no pueden dejarlo así... eso no es un final. – dije reclamando mientras salíamos junto a los demás de aquella grande sala.

––Ojalá y si hagan una siguiente parte de esta película, es una de mis favoritas.– dijo Kai mientras me abrazaba.

––¿Ahora a donde vamos? – pregunté curioso ya que él le había pedido a mi madre todo el día completo para estar conmigo. Mi madre aceptó con una enorme sonrisa, no sé como pasó pero Kai se ganó el cariño de mis padres y eso me alegra muchísimo.

––Bueno ahora iremos a donde no imaginé ir jamás... – dijo mientras caminábamos hasta llegar al auto. Luego de unos minutos manejando llegamos a donde no había imaginado ir.

––A decir verdad yo tampoco me había imaginado aquí. – declaré sonriendo mientras Kai pagaba el boleto de entrada. – ¿Un parque eh? Jaja jamás me lo pensé pero que hermosa sorpresa. Gracias.– dije besándolo sin importarme realmente las morbosas miradas, o incluso las que parecían reprobar nuestra relación, pero ¿Si lo sabían nuestras familias? Entonces ¿Qué importaban los demás? Los seres más allegados a nosotros y posiblemente a los que más queríamos estaban enterados, sabían perfectamente nuestra relación, así que no veía porque no podía hacerlo.

El parque era grandísimo así que teníamos varias cosas en que entretenernos, por lo que decidimos que primero entraríamos a una casa del terror, siendo sincero me aburrió demasiado, Kai nunca cambió su expresión, iba tan serio como siempre, íbamos sentados en un pequeño vagón, era algo como un tren, había más parejas y gente en los demás vagones. Muchos gritos se dejaban oír por todo el lugar cuando algún hombre salía de repente vestido de muerte o algún otro personaje ficticio, la verdad llevaba mis brazos cruzados en completo aburrimiento. Y Kai no era muy diferente en ese momento.

Una vez que salimos de la casa de la 'aburrición' o del terror como ellos le llamaban, caminamos un poco, jugamos un par de veces en una atracción que había ahí, era un tiro al blanco, te daban una escopeta y diez tiros para ver que tantos podías atinar, extrañamente Kai atinó a los diez, mientras que yo solo conseguí la mísera cantidad de cuatro, fue humillante, pero siempre e tenido tan mala puntería. Sumando aquellos puntos de Kai le daban varias opciones para un premio, dejó que yo mismo lo escogiera. Por lo que elegí una de las opciones que le habían dicho la cual consistía en tomarnos una foto y ponerla en un llavero, esa idea me gustó, y así lo decidí.

En nuestro recorrido, subimos a diferentes juegos mecánicos, unos aburrían de lo lento que se sentían, mientras que otros realmente me emocionaban, no era que me causaran miedo pero la emoción de pensar que a esa velocidad podría fallar algo y de pronto salir volando, y quien sabe si podrías contarlo, es emocionante, al menos eso es lo que yo siento. ¿Extraño? Lo sé, desquiciado diría yo. Pero nunca e entendido a las personas que le temen a la muerte, si es algo tan natural, de hecho es algo inevitable, por lo que no se le debe temer, simplemente se debe estar preparado para morir en cualquier momento, habiéndote llevado en la mente los mejores recuerdos.

––Tengo una idea, se me acaba de ocurrir a donde llevarte, es un lugar hermoso. – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para caminar de regreso al auto. – Además queda de paso a nuestro siguiente destino. – aclaró.

––Pero aún faltaban juegos por subir... –reclamé tal cual niño pequeño. Bueno, de igual manera mientras esté con él, se que todo será perfecto.

––Llegamos. – dijo Kai mientras ambos bajábamos del auto.

––¿Un mirador? Wow, no pensé que aquí hubiera uno, pero que bien conozco mi ciudad. – ironicé sonriente, me recargue en lo que era una pequeña bardita de piedra, disfrutando del helado viento chocar contra mi rostro, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la caricia, cuando sentí el cuerpo de Kai tras el mío, pegándolo por completo, podía sentir su hombría chocar contra mi trasero y verdaderamente me excitaba solo de pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Sus manos pasando por mi cintura para abrazarme me sacaron de la mente los demás recuerdos que comenzaban a llenarla tan a prisa, relajé mi cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando mi cabeza recargada sobre uno de sus hombros, estábamos solos en aquel lugar tan romántico, el sol tenía poco que se había ocultado, la noche estaba cayendo y todas esas luces de la ciudad daban un hermoso aspecto. Escuché su voz murmurando al oído un _'te amo'_ tan despacio que por un momento pensé que era mi imaginación. Mas confiando en mis oído contesté claramente un _'yo también te amo'_

Y así permanecimos un rato más, el tiempo parecía volar sin que alguno de los dos pudiera sentirlo, era una escena que jamás imaginé, este día me había puesto tan cursi que ni yo mismo me reconocía, aunque debo agradecer el hecho de que Kai también esta haciendo su esfuerzo por complacerme a pesar de tener que hacer cosas medio cursis que siempre ha criticado. Después de un rato de disfrutar aquel hermoso y tierno momento, aún faltaba algo más, no sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando la loca cabeza de Kai, pero tampoco puedo quejarme, hemos pasado todo el día juntos, me ha tratado como a un rey, y lo más importante para mí, es que sea por su voluntad, porque así lo desea, eso me alegra aún más.

Emprendimos viaje nuevamente, aún no íbamos a casa, ya era algo tarde, cosa que la verdad me tenía sin cuidado, solo que esta vez, Kai no me dejó mirar el camino por el que estábamos yendo, rodeó mis ojos con una pañoleta al subir al carro para que no pudiera saber o pensar al menos hacia donde nos dirigíamos en ese momento.

––¿Por qué tanto secreto en esto? Seguro me quieres secuestrar ¿Verdad? – dije con burla, al tiempo que movía mi mano en busca de la suya.

––Despreocúpate, aunque creo que me pasé un poco, pero tu tienes la culpa, no estaría haciendo todo esto si hubieras sido distinto. – dijo seriamente, realmente me extraño su actitud, pero ¿Qué le había hecho? Su voz sonaba molesta, mi mente trabajaba a velocidades inimaginables para entender su molestia. ¿Acaso había dicho algo indebido? Fue mi pensamiento al instante, pero claro que no, yo no he hecho nada para que él se moleste. No aún. Sonreí. –Baja– habló Kai tomándome del brazo para ayudarme a bajar, no fue un contacto grosero, pero tampoco tierno como había estado todo el día. Un extraño sentimiento me invadió.

––Kai... ¿Sucede algo malo, estás enojado? – pregunte con algo de miedo en la voz. Solo un poco. Ni siquiera recibí una respuesta de su parte, únicamente escuché unas llaves, luego el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, yo iba tomado de su brazo para poder caminar, bajo mis pies podía sentir algo blando, como si pisara ¿Nieve? El frío que comencé a sentir en esos momentos me dio la respuesta. Pero ahora tenía otra pregunta ¿Dónde rayos estábamos? Nieve no había en ningún lugar cerca de la casa, van varios meses que no ha nevado, aunque no por eso hace menos frío aquí en Moscú. Por que seguimos en Moscú ¿Verdad?

Seguí caminando conducido por Kai, hasta que sentí algo acolchonado bajo mí, después de sentarme. En ese momento me quitó lo que obstruía mi vista.

––Kai... – murmuré anonadado. Lo que mis ojos veían, mi mente se resistía a creerlo, estaba dentro de una hermosa cabaña, sentado sobre un sillón individual, este se encontraba bajo una ventana, la gran habitación tenía una cama grandísima, un precioso edredón rojo y muchos almohadones del mismo color la adornaban, junto a ella se encontraba una mesita, sobre ella lo que parecía ser una pequeña cubeta con hielo, un champagne reposaba dentro. La luz tenue de toda la habitación, sumado al dulce y delirante aroma a vainilla que había en el ambiente, le daban un toque tan exquisito y romántico a todo el lugar.

Luego de aquella inspección visual, me puse de pie y me acerqué hasta él, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, mientras le daba un ligero beso.

––Muchas gracias, no sabes que feliz me has hecho el día de hoy siendo tan tierno. Te amo. – volví a confirmar mientras tomaba sus labios nuevamente entre los míos, adoraba poseer esos labios, como también me encantaba que me devoraran a besos. Kai simplemente se había ganado mi amor con pequeños detalles, ni siquiera necesitaba más, únicamente los menores obsequios, o esas mínimas atenciones que te hacen saber quien está contigo, quien te quiere, que te hace comprender quien realmente está a tu lado.

Desde que lo conocí a estado a mi lado cuidándome cuando he llegado a enfermarme, cuando me he sentido mal, así como cuando me siento feliz, cada vez que caigo o cometo algún error, él me ayuda a levantar, a comprender, entender en que me equivoqué para evitar cometerlo nuevamente. Kai simplemente es la persona perfecta para mí, esa atención que tiene, además es tan buen amigo, el tiempo que hemos pasado junto a Bryan me he podido dar cuenta que se llevan de maravilla, pareciera que no solo son amigos, si no hermanos, y a pesar de que llevamos tiempo juntos, sé y estoy seguro que no ha descuidado su amistad con él, cosa que generalmente pasa con los amigos cuando uno de ellos encuentra pareja. ¿Cierto? Ahora puedo comprender perfectamente porque mis padres le han tomado el cariño y la confianza que tienen para él, sus ojos aunque fríos, demuestran esa seguridad y sinceridad que me hacen sentir siempre protegido, se que puedo confiar en él no solo como pareja si no como mi amigo también.

Kai simplemente es perfecto, no solo por fuera, no solo por ser una delicia a la vista, sino por los buenos sentimientos, la comprensión y atención que demuestra a las personas que realmente aprecia. No solo hablo de mí. Aunque he de admitir que lo primero que me gustó fue su físico, y esa actitud tan ruda que aún mantiene frente a todos, que poco a poco he sabido entender y romper, al menos para mí.

Mi mente estaba realmente perdida, pensando en Kai, mi vista fija en ningún punto en particular, cuando frente a mis ojos su pálida pero fuerte mano se posó mostrándome una copa llena a la mitad con champagne.

––Ya eres mayor de edad... brindemos por ello. – dijo, al tiempo en que tomaba la copa extendida entre mis manos, lo miré tan dulcemente que sentí no era yo mismo, este día me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan cursi, tan romántico como jamás lo había sentido, ese sentimiento que te llena cuando estás junto a la persona que amas.

––Brindemos... – dije chocando ligeramente nuestras copas...

––Quiero cumplir con lo que le prometí a tu madre... – me dijo mientras se acercaba, dejó su copa en la pequeña mesita luego de haberle dado un buen trago, tomó la mía en sus manos y la puso en el mismo lugar que la anterior. Sus ojos me observaban tan detenidamente que sentí nervios, una de sus manos se levantó acariciando mi rostro por completo, yo solo incliné mi cabeza recargándome ligeramente sobre su mano para sentir la suavidad de esa piel. Un pequeño beso depositado sobre mis labios me hace abrir mis ojos.

Sus labios recorren lentamente mi piel, bajando por el cuello, ese simple roce me hace sentir tan bien, coloqué mi mano sobre su cabellera aferrándolo a mi, queriendo sentir esos besos más profundamente, en segundos sentí como la pasión comenzaba a desbordarse, esa calma y ternura con la que comenzaba había cambiado, giró mi cuerpo aventándolo contra la cama, me sorprendí pero no dejó de ser exquisito.

Tirado sobre la cama sentí su peso a la altura de mi cadera, subí la vista topándome con el más sensual movimiento que hubiera visto, su cínica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mirándome fijamente para luego cruzar sus brazos y tomar la orilla de su playera para lentamente ir sacándola de su pecho, ese movimiento tan lento y sencillo hacía ver como sus músculos pectorales se definían perfectamente, debía de hacer mucho ejercicio para estar de ese modo. Ya lo había visto en foto pero esto era superior. Por mucho.

La camiseta suya al igual que la mía habían volado por la habitación, su cuerpo realizaba un movimiento con la cadera que estimulaba por demás mi erección, sus labios me enloquecían, chupaba y mordía mi cuello dejando una sensación húmeda sobre mi piel, sus manos acariciaban el contorno de mi cuerpo, una de ellas se detuvo sobre uno de mis pezones que duro se encontraba por falta de atención, o mejor dicho por la atención brindada, con un par de dedos comenzó a pellizcarlo de manera tan ruda que arquee la espalda por el dolor tan placentero que sentí.

––Ahhh Kai... – gemí sintiendo como su húmeda cavidad envolvía mi pezón mordiéndolo, chupándolo. Dejé vagar mis manos por su cuerpo, acariciando toda su espalda de arriba abajo, envolviendo mis dedos en sus azulados cabellos, tan suaves como toda su piel. Su rostro se levantó, me miró como si fuera su presa y fue subiendo hasta besar mis labios, sentí como bajaba de mi cadera solo para colocarse a mi lado, su mano descendiendo por mi pecho hasta llegar al cintillo del pantalón, comenzó a desabotonarlo, ni un gemido pude soltar cuando sentí la invasión de su mano tomando mi miembro por completo, comenzando a masturbarlo, un movimiento tan lento que sentía desbordar en placer.

El movimiento rápido de mi pecho deja ver lo agitado que me siento, me ha despojado de mi ropa por completo, mientras yo ayudo a quitarle el pantalón, así como el bóxer al mismo tiempo. Dejé vagar mi vista a lo largo de su cuerpo, definitivamente no es lo mismo, al verlo así de cerca, tan fácil de alcanzar. Su erección está latente igual que la mía.

En unos segundos su cuerpo descansa casi sobre el mío, pero no lo siento pesado, al contrario. Me besa de una manera tan distinta a lo que siempre había hecho, tan urgente, una forma tan posesiva como no pensé sentir, pero no pierde su toque, menos esa pasión que suele imprimir en lo que hace. Acaricio su cuerpo sintiendo que él también disfruta este momento tanto como lo hago yo. Ambos cuerpos sudando por el calor que estamos generando, las caricias y palabras de amor se dejan escuchar en toda la habitación tan grande en la que estamos, sus manos exploran todo mi cuerpo, al igual que las mías, no deseo dejar un solo lugar sin conocer. Gemidos salen constantes de mi boca, al igual que los de Kai.

Una inesperada intromisión me hace casi gritar.

––Ahhh... Mmmm... K... ai... – apenas y gemí su nombre, mordí mi labio inferior sintiendo como uno de sus dedos invadía mi pequeña cavidad, sentía como ese invasor se retorcía palpando todo a su alrededor, pronto dejó de ser una molestia, quería sentir más, pero únicamente sentí un vacío, ya que Kai lo retiró.

Abrí mis ojos buscando su mirada, pero solo observé como se estiraba hasta la mesita junto a la cama, tomó un pequeño frasco, parecía ser un líquido, en ese momento pensé 'lubricante' lo untó en un par de dedos, los cuales pasó por entre mis glúteos para luego mojar a la perfección mi entrada, cerré los ojos esperando lo que venía, cuando sentí sus labios tomar los míos, pude sentir también aquella invasión nuevamente, ahora podía sentirla menos molesta, y mucho más placentera.

Ese par de dedos se movían en un compás que me hacía arquear la espalda deseando que llegaran más al fondo, deseando que tocaran más allá. Mis labios aún presos por los suyos, ese posesivo beso que retenía mis gemidos, ahogándolos en la nada. Pronto un nuevo invasor, un poco de dolor que me hizo apretar los ojos, al igual que los otros dos, el invasor se amoldó a mi interior brindándome placer.

Sentía sus labios mordisquear mi oído, introduciendo su lengua también en el, arrebatándome largos suspiros, pequeños gritillos de placer.

––Ahhh Kai te amo... – solté

––Yo te amo más mi pequeño rojo... – dijo sacando sus dedos, sonrió mientras se volvía a acercar a mi oído. – ¿Listo para el platillo fuerte? – ironizó con picardía.

––Más que listo... solo espero me deje satisfecho...– acoté sonriendo con la misma picardía con la que me lo había preguntado.

––Ya lo verás... después vas a pedir repetición de lo satisfecho que te dejará... – observé como nuevamente tomaba el frasco entre sus manos, pero una mejor idea asaltó mi mente, tomé el frasco entre mis manos, y lo coloqué en donde primeramente estaba, sonreí mientras me sentaba en la cama, Kai permanecía de pie junto a ella, tomé su cadera entre mis manos acercando mi rostro hasta su erección, vi su rostro lleno de sorpresa. Cuando sin esperarlo tomé con una mano su miembro y con la punta de la lengua comencé a humedecerlo, poco a poco recorría aquella extensión, hasta que decidí dejar de hacerlo sufrir y lo introduje en mi boca, primero la punta, hasta introducirlo de lleno en la boca. Una vez que lo sentí lo suficientemente preparado, me separé.

––Listo... – dije mientras sonreía, sus ojos parecían arder, tenían un brillo especial, quizás el brillo de la pasión impresos en ellos, me fui recorriendo poco a poco para atrás, mientras observaba como Kai gateaba hasta mí. Parecía un cazador siendo cazado por su presa.

Tomó mis piernas con sus manos, separándolas por completo, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía y estaba un tanto nervioso, sabía que iba a doler, lo observé como poco a poco se iba acomodando en mi entrada, metió lentamente la punta, sentí un extraño dolor, muy fuerte en mi espalda. Apreté los ojos y solté un gritillo de dolor. Unos segundos pasaron y él no se movía aún, quizás esperaba alguna palabra mía. Así que enredé mis piernas en su cadera, levantándola para quedar en mejor posición, al tiempo en que lo jalaba hacia mi, introduciendo su miembro un poco más.

––Ahh está tan... grande... – mencioné apenas y había llegado el aire a mis pulmones, grandes bocanadas de aire entraban en mi pecho, respiraba aceleradamente, sus manos tomando mi cadera, él permanecía hincado sobre la cama y yo con la cadera en el aire enredando su cintura con mis piernas. Poco a poco y aunque tardamos algunos minutos, estaba por fin dentro de mí. Unos segundos más mientras me acostumbraba y pedí que se moviera.

Sentía mi cuerpo arder, todo ardía, una peligrosa corriente me recorría por dentro, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, esta recorría todo mi cuerpo concentrándose en mi entrepierna principalmente. Cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, pensé que me vendría al instante, pero contuve mis ansias, sentía sus lentos movimientos exasperarme, deseaba que se moviera más rápido, más y más rápido, y así lo hizo, su compás de movimiento iba subiendo conforme nuestros gritos, me sentía explotar, cada vez que entraba de lleno podía sentir como tocaba una parte de su cuerpo que me hacía temblar de placer, mi cuerpo temblaba y no tenía frío.

Una de sus manos se aferró en mi erección comenzando a masturbarla al ritmo de sus movimientos, rápidos y lentos, combinados para dar más placer. Un rato más y pude sentir como un hormigueo en la parte baja de mi estómago se hizo presente, y con un fuerte grito terminé en su mano. Eso pareció ser el detonante ya que unos cuantos movimientos de cadera más y sentí un líquido caliente derramarse dentro de mí.

Ambos estábamos recostados en el centro de la enorme cama, Kai me abrazaba por la cintura mientras yo permanecía recostado sobre su brazo y parte de su pecho.

––Te amo... – habló. – Feliz cumpleaños. – dijo mirando el reloj faltaba poco para la media noche.

––Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido, recuérdame agradecer a mi madre por tan precioso y exquisito regalo. – dije sonriendo mientras subía mi rostro plantándole un beso lleno de pasión.

Y así permanecimos hasta el amanecer, aquella noche ni siquiera me había molestado en hablarle a mi madre, únicamente permanecí abrazado a Kai, él se levantó y trajo una gruesa cobija para envolvernos con ella ya que afuera estaba nevando, dentro estaba la calefacción por lo que no había mucho problema. Y tal como lo había notado nevaba, estábamos en unas cabañas alejadas, cerca de las montañas. El mejor cumpleaños que he pasado.

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· **_**E**_**nd **_**F**_**lash **_**B**_**ack ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Desperté de mi ensoñación, miré para abajo y efectivamente tal como lo imaginé mi erección estaba presente, estos recuerdos eran tan gratos que aún recordándolos podía sentirlos tan presentes. Renuente me levanté y comencé a bañarme bien, tallando mi cuerpo con jabón y mi cabello con shampoo. Un rato más y estaba completamente aseado, mi cuerpo tranquilo nuevamente. Salí del baño llevando en la mano mi celular, busqué y efectivamente tenía un mensaje nuevo.

»_Te invito a cenar... ¿Qué dices?« _observé el remitente y era precisamente él. Bryan. Vacilé unos minutos en contestar, después sonreí y pensé en no perder la amistad por algo que parecía no tener relevancia realmente.

»_Perfecto... ¿Pasas por mí o voy a tu trabajo?« _medité un segundo más ya que lo había escrito y finalmente presioné la tecla de enviar así que asunto arreglado. Me recosté un momento sobre el sillón de la sala mientras prendía el televisor, ahí me pusé a pensar en lo aburrido que estaba, aunque acababa de encontrar una solución. Kai no quería que trabajara, por lo cual si me voy con mi padre a ayudarle en la empresa¿Eso no sería exactamente un trabajo verdad? Pensé sonriente. Ya vería esa probabilidad.

"Otro similar sonido se escuchó en la habitación donde se encontraba y tomó entre sus manos aquel aparato. »_Si no te molesta pasa a mi trabajo, ya que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, pero eso siempre se puede arreglar, para todo hay tiempo ¿No?«_ Aquellas palabras le hicieron reír de manera melancólica¿Por qué Bryan podía darse un tiempo para estar con él y Kai no?"

"Bryan siempre estaba atento a ellos, siempre los visitaba para saber como estaban, o se miraban en la universidad ya que asistían a la misma. Aunque estaban en diferentes facultades pero eso no era problema. Y desde que había iniciado el problema con la ausencia de Kai, siempre había estado al pendiente, sonrió recordando cada momento en el que se había sentido tan triste y decaído, y en cada momento había estado él para consolarlo con lindas palabras de aliento. Devolviéndole el ánimo para seguir luchando por lo que quería en verdad."

Después de pensar en aquellos momentos, y en Bryan tomé el teléfono y contesté con otro mensaje. _»Claro dime a que hora y te veo allá, y no es ninguna molestia. Además yo también creo que para todo hay tiempo cuando así se quiere«_ Un par de minutos mas y escuché el sonido de mi celular nuevamente. _»Perfecto a las ocho te veo en mi oficina. Lo siento« _Medité las últimas palabras que había escrito, después lo comprendí, quizás pensó que me había entristecido por lo que me dijo. Y es verdad yo creo que cuando las cosas se desean, todo se puede, para todo debe haber tiempo.

Ya muchas veces he pensado en terminar con esta relación, claro si es que se le puede llamar así, pero me da miedo, tengo tanto miedo de no poder olvidarlo, lo quiero tanto, a veces deseo hacerle saber lo que me pasa, pero me pongo a pensar en que talvez su respuesta no sea la que yo estoy esperando. A pesar de todo lo quiero y he sido tan feliz a su lado, que no puedo dejar las cosas así tan fácil. Cuando me siento decidido a hablar, las extrañas ocasiones en que está conmigo, imagino mil cosas que me dirá, una de ellas es que tiene a alguien más, sé que hay un muchacho que trabaja con él, es su asistente personal y verdaderamente el chico no es feo, pero jamás me ha dado motivos para dudar, incluso parece ser tan tímido.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

––¿Terminaste tus pendientes? – pregunté mientras entraba a la oficina que Bryan ocupaba en aquella empresa, su padre era uno de los socios mayoritarios por lo que tenía algunos beneficios trabajar ahí.

––Solo espérame un par de minutos. ¿Se podrá? – me preguntó mirándome sonriente, mi respuesta fue otra sonrisa, aunque no pude evitar acercarme hasta él y pararme detrás suyo, observando lo que con tanta meditación hacía en la computadora. – ¿Eso es un balance? – pregunté más por inercia que por nada.

––Así es... mi padre me lo encargo para hoy, por eso solo termino de registrar estas últimas ventas de mercancías y listo. – aseguró devolviendo su atención al monitor frente a él.

––Wow los admiro mucho, cuando entre a la universidad el primer semestre es tronco común así que lleve una clase de principios de Contabilidad, en la que realmente me vi muy difícil para pasarla. –

––No es tan difícil Yuriy, aunque yo no estoy estudiando precisamente esto, también la llevé con Kai en la preparatoria, aunque ahora estudie Mercadotecnia también se sobre esto y pues por eso mi padre me lo encargó ya que él tuvo que salir de viaje urgentemente. – aclaró. Mis manos recargadas sobre sus hombros en una especie de abrazo, mientras me inclinaba un poco más al frente, recargando mi barbilla en su hombro para ver que tanto hacía. – Listo.– declaró alegremente

––Perfecto entonces a cenar. – hablé volviendo a mi postura recta.

––Claro que sí, mi estómago ruge de tanta hambre que tengo, podría comerme una vaca completa. – dijo divertido.

––¿No has comido en todo el día verdad? – aseguré conociéndolos, ambos son tan parecidos, con Kai es el mismo problema.

––Vamos antes de que comiences a regañarme. – aclaró mis dudas con aquella evasiva, salimos de la empresa y fuimos a un buen restaurante.

––Deliciosa comida, excelente ambiente, muy buena compañía... Gracias Bryan. – hablé mientras me despedía nuevamente de él.

––No tienes por que agradecerme nada, ya sabes que para eso son los amigos. ¿Verdad? – me pregunta sin perder esa simpatía que tanto me gusta en él. ¿Qué tanto me gusta? Maldición, olvida esas estupideces ahora mismo Yura.

––Nos vemos entonces Bry. – dije abriendo la puerta de su coche para bajar, voltee y me acerque hasta su rostro, plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Fue extraño pero no me separé al instante, mantuve mi rostro pegado al suyo por varios instantes, luego me separé y observé algo distinto en sus ojos. ¿Es acaso mi imaginación? Olvídalo.

Esa noche al llegar, Kai estaba ya en casa, estaba recostado, parecía dormir tranquilamente, ayer se había desvelado por mi culpa así que haciendo el menor ruido me recosté a su lado, dejando un espacio para no molestar, debe estar exhausto. Y así permanecimos toda la noche...

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Sigo sin poder creerlo, dos meses más han pasado, Kai aún sigue tan ocupado como lo ha estado desde hace ya tanto tiempo, pensé que quizás pasando un poco más él se acomodaría brindando tiempo a todo lo importante en su vida, y así lo hizo, trabaja, estudia, incluso está estudiando otro idioma en la escuela, además de cursar sus clases normales. Todo lo que quiere, y en esa clasificación no entro yo por lo que puedo ver.

Aquellos besos apasionados ahora han perdido intensidad, esas caricias que me llevaban hasta el cielo, han cesado, se que llega agotado, incluso hasta se ve más delgado, por más que insisto en que debe alimentarse adecuadamente no lo hace, le resta importancia a su salud como siempre lo ha hecho y realmente me preocupa mucho, pero hay algo que más que preocuparme me aterra. Este último par de meses no me la he pasado en casa para nada, al fin encontré como ocupar todo mi tiempo en algo de provecho y así dejar de pensar en tantas cosas. En la mañana asisto al escuela, después en la tarde voy con mi padre y le ayudo en algunas cosas que ocupe, nada importante realmente, tampoco se puede decir que trabajo para él ya que voy cuando me necesita o cuando yo tengo tiempo y él así lo entiende, está por demás contento. Aunque ya me ha preguntado muchas veces sobre mi relación con Kai, pero realmente no se ni que decirle. Además que hace una semana salió de viaje a Japón, un pedido de su querido abuelo quien no me soporta.

Eso no es lo preocupante, ni mucho menos aterrador que me está sucediendo. Últimamente, para ser exactos estas últimas dos semanas he tenido varios sueños eróticos, en ellos me veo perfectamente teniendo relaciones sexuales, despierto casi explotando en pasión. ¿Y cual es el problema realmente? Es algo natural cuando llevas meses sin alguna relación sexual. Pero ese no es el problema en sí, lo más problemático y alarmante del asunto es que mi compañero en sueños no es Kai. Es él...

Escucho sonar mi teléfono temprano como siempre, este día no hubo clases ya que es día feriado en la universidad y en algunos trabajos, no en todos. Observo la pantalla frontal de mi móvil y observo su número.

––¿Siii? – contestó en un tono juguetón.

––¿Te voy a ver el día de hoy o tienes otros planes? – pregunta divertido, talvez por mi tono al contestar.

––Claro que te veré si no es que te lo impide tu trabajo... – aclaré.

––Perfectamente sabes que ese no es un impedimento. – escuché decir seguro. – además le avisé a mi padre que hoy no iría a trabajar, en la empresa hoy no lo toman como día feriado pero yo si lo haré...

––Ok entonces dime a que hora te veo¿Dónde o que? –

––Te parece si voy por ti en un rato... ¿Dime tu en que tanto tiempo te alistas? – preguntó, me sentí como una mujer por lo que diría a continuación.

––En una hora... ¿Te parece? – cuestioné divertido ante mi comentario, y a pesar que no es mucho realmente lo que hago, solo me meto a bañar, busco algo decente que ponerme y ya, pero aún no logro saber porque tardo tanto tiempo.

––Si que tardas... pero está bien, y te preparas bien porque te voy a robar todo el día. ¿De acuerdo?

––De acuerdo... te veo. Poka! – luego de despedirnos me preparé, me metí a darme una buena ducha, no sabía ni porque sentía este nerviosismo apoderarse de mi, una extraña sensación llenaba mi estómago, algo parecido a mariposas, un pequeño hormigueo, realmente no sabría describirlo. Aunque ya he sentido anteriormente esta sensación como por ejemplo cuando salí la primera vez con... Maldición, esto realmente me asusta, él no, no puede ser, menos con él...

Borrando de mi mente, al menos suprimiendo de mi mente por unos minutos aquella molesta sensación, me preparé para la hora que le dije que viniera. El tiempo se había pasado relativamente rápido, cuando tocó a la puerta, le abrí y caminé hasta la habitación siendo seguido por él. Aún me faltaba ponerme desodorante y perfume, además de arreglar al menos desenredar mi cabello un poco.

––Yuriy, pasó poco más de una hora ¿Y aún no terminas? – me pregunta sorprendido mientras me mira, sentándose en la orilla de la gran cama que Kai y yo ocupábamos.

––Ni me estés presionando que más me voy a tardar... – dije soltando la risa, y es que realmente así era siempre con Kai... cada que teníamos una cita era tan puntual que yo nunca estaba listo, tenía que llegar y platicar un rato con mi madre, luego subía y aún no me había terminado de arreglar, creo que si hubiera sido mujer tardaría medio día en mi arreglo. –¿Acaso crees que ser tan sexy como yo lleva segundos? – pregunté divertido.

––Jaja no lleva segundos, ni minutos, ni horas... es algo con lo que se nace... – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior mientras gruñía como gato, después soltaba una pequeña risita burlesca por su anterior acción.

––¿Ahh si? O sea que me estás diciendo que no lo soy... – dije mirándolo fijamente, a paso lento fui acercándome hasta plantarme frente a él, incliné ligeramente mi cuerpo al frente hasta dejar mi rostro a la altura del suyo, coloqué ambas manos en sus rodillas, para luego subirlas lentamente, recorriendo con la palma de mi mano la parte interior de sus muslos, noté nerviosismo en su actitud, pero solo un poco, me acerqué hasta sentir su aliento chocar con el mío, sus labios a escasos milímetros de mi boca, cerré mis ojos y los uní por breves segundos, recorriendo también su mejilla con mis labios entreabiertos, hasta colocarlos a la altura de su oído donde le murmuré... – ¿Aún lo crees? – pregunté casi en un gemido mientras detenía mis caricias en aquella parte tan cercana a su entrepierna.

––Ok, me precipité... vamos que se nos hace tarde.– dijo saliendo de la habitación en cuanto me incliné retomando mi posición inicial.

––Lo sabía, gané... – dije levantando mis brazos en manera de celebrar mi aparente 'triunfo'. En ese instante pude sentir un par de brazos rodear mi cintura girándome al instante. Tenía el cuerpo de Bryan frente a mí, sus brazos me ceñían moldeando por completo mi cuerpo al suyo, tan pegados que sentí un sonrojo invadir mi rostro por unos segundos, me miró con un brillo que no supe como definir, mantuve fija mi vista en la suya unos segundos, quizás hasta minutos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros, cuando tenía unidos mis labios a los suyos, lo besaba con tal pasión impresa en mis labios que sentí estremecer.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, haciéndome casi perder el equilibrio, pero sus fuertes brazos rodeándome lo impidieron, mis manos que anteriormente estaban en su pecho, fueron subiendo como si tuvieran vida propia hasta rodear su cuello atrayéndolo más si era posible, no queriéndolo dejar escapar, sus labios me habían pedido de manera callada permiso para entrar en mi boca, y sin pensarlo dos veces entreabrí mis labios dejando que aquella gruesa lengua se introdujese en mi cavidad, comenzando una deliciosa y placentera batalla por ganar territorio.

A decir verdad y para ser sinceros, no era la primera ni la segunda vez que besaba a Bryan, pues en estos últimos meses, estábamos tan unidos que varias ocasiones nos habíamos besado, pero para nada de esta manera, si acaso unía sus labios a los míos efímeros instantes como lo hice hace rato. Ni siquiera retomábamos el tema, ya que a mi parecer, pensé que no le tomábamos importancia alguna, pero este sentimiento, esta sensación que me hacen sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, no puede ser ignorado por más tiempo. Esto es más allá que un simple roce.

––Bryan... – murmuré aún manteniendo el contacto sobre sus labios. –¿Qué es esto? – pregunté sabiendo que podía entender la pregunta.

––No lo sé... – dijo subiendo lentamente sus manos mientras parecía dibujar el contorno de mi cuerpo con ellas, hasta tomar mi cabeza. – Yuriy esto me asusta tanto... yo... yo no sé, no se que voy a hacer... – aseguró afligidamente. – Dime que es lo que tú sientes, lo que piensas... – me pidió tan tiernamente que no pensé que fuera él por breves instantes.

––Bryan, me negaba a creerlo, incluso jamás lo he aceptado en mi mente... esto me da miedo como a ti, incluso estoy seguro que siento más temor, pero lo que te puedo asegurar y sin temor a equivocarme, es que me gustas mucho, te quiero tanto... Cuando no estás conmigo yo... siento que te extraño tanto– dije apretando mis ojos mientras hundía mi rostro en su cuello.

––El tiempo junto a ti se va volando... me agrada tanto tu compañía. – secundó Bryan como continuando lo que yo decía, eso me reafirmaba que él estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que yo. Pude sentir en ese momento como una de sus manos bajaba por mi espalda acercándome por completo a él, mientras la otra acariciaba con cuidado mi cabello.

––Esto está mal Bryan... no puede ser... tú... – sentía un nudo en mi garganta, sabía perfectamente desde hace un par de semanas lo que ya sentía, pero me negaba a creerlo, pensé que si no lo admitía ni siquiera en mi mente, no iba a suceder. Pero que fácil intentamos engañar la mente, tapar el sol con un dedo, pero en realidad no es tan sencillo como tantas veces lo intentamos creer.

––Yuriy, yo... Ahh maldición... – dijo soltándome, se giró y salió de la habitación, se veía tan mal, tan abatido, afligido, sentí culpa dentro de mí, pero ¿Qué podía yo hacer? Esto ninguno de los dos lo planeó, ya no se ni porque sentirme más culpable, si por el hecho de quererlo tanto siendo el mejor amigo de Kai, o por hacerlo sufrir siendo mi amigo. Todo es tan confuso, y más que confuso complicado, tengo miedo de saber como va a terminar esto.

Salgo de la habitación, sé que sigue aquí, observo su espalda ya que se mantiene sentado en un sillón, sus codos recargados en cada rodilla mientras detiene su cabeza entre sus manos, sus dedos se enredan entre sus cabellos, pareciera que desea arrancárselos. Me paro frente a él y toco sus manos, separándolas para que deje de hacerse daño, un daño que realmente es innecesario. Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura, observo sus ojos los cuales parecen de cristal, empañados por las lágrimas, las cuales quizá por orgullo no ha dejado salir.

––Te quiero Bry... – dije acariciando su rostro. – esto no lo planeamos, ni siquiera lo pedimos... No te sientas así. He decidido dejar de hacerte daño, aunque me duela tanto... me voy a ir de sus vidas, Kai y tu son como hermanos, no es justo que yo los separe.– aclaré afligido por la situación, realmente no le veía otra salida.

––No. – contestó firmemente mientras detenía mi caricia sobre su rostro posando su mano sobre la mía. – Tú eres más importante de lo que te imaginas para mí... Se que no puedo pedirle a Kai que comprenda la situación, pero a ti sí... entiéndeme por favor, tú mismo lo dijiste, no fue algo planeado con la intención de dañar a nadie, no es algo que hayamos pedido pero se dio... Yo te quiero y tú me quieres a mí. Yo quiero y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de estar junto a ti, la pregunta es... ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo por mí? – su pregunta me deja helado, no se ni que contestar, realmente me siento como basura, nunca me creí capaz de hacerle tal cosa a Kai.

––Por favor Bryan, quiero que me des tiempo para pensarlo, solo te pido esta semana, no más... es una decisión muy difícil, mucho muy difícil. Además no te quiero engañar, solo quiero que mientras yo pienso, tú también lo hagas, quiero que estés consciente que Kai es y fue mi primer amor, con él tuve mi primer beso, mi primera cita, mi primera vez en tantas cosas... Solo te pido que pienses lo que sucederá, para que después no intentes borrar lo que jamás se olvidará...– aseguré firmemente y es verdad, a pesar que en estos momentos no estemos bien, yo lo sigo amando, ni siquiera se como puedo querer a dos personas pero así es, yo no lo planee y tampoco me había sucedido.

También quiero que Bryan esté consciente que quizás deje de amar a Kai, pero jamás olvidaré todos los momentos que pasé a su lado, tampoco se trata de compararlos a cada segundo, simplemente quiero que sepa a la perfección la intensidad con la que llegué a amarlo, y con la que aún lo amo, alguien tan importante en la vida jamás se olvida, simplemente cambia el sentimiento. Él se marcha con la firme promesa de que volverá en una semana, en esa semana no nos veremos, tampoco nada de llamadas, no mensajes.

Se que será una gran prueba para ambos, yo tengo dos semanas sin ver a Kai, él tuvo que salir de viaje a Japón ya que su abuelo insistió, en la escuela por ser tan buen alumno le concedieron el permiso sin siquiera pensarlo un par de veces, en cambio yo sigo asistiendo normalmente, se suponía que solo iría por un par de semanas, pero como siempre cambió todo, ayer me avisó que tardará más, al parecer solo una semana más, pero conociendo como es su abuelo, sé que lo detendrá más tiempo por allá. Casi puedo asegurar que le está consiguiendo a alguien más, nunca le pareció nuestra relación y hasta la fecha, creo que debe ser el más contento con esta situación tan seca que vivimos actualmente su nieto y yo.

Un par de días completamente solo, hace dos días que no se nada de Kai, ni de Bryan, de nadie, únicamente he estado encerrado en mi mundo de trabajo y escuela, estudios y obligaciones, nada más, estoy consciente que Kai debe tener mucho trabajo, pero quisiera que por lo menos recordara que aún existo, el ultimo tiempo lo sentí tan distante de mí, tan seco, no se si haya dejado de quererme o simplemente volvió a ser como al principio cuando lo conocí, ese chico rudo que imponía respeto a la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor.

En estos días lo he pensado tanto, tanto que no se aún que hacer, por más que lo pienso, cuando medito mis sentimientos y me pongo a pensar en Kai, siento dentro de mi corazón algo tan hermoso, tan lindo, simplemente un amor puro, pero cuando pienso en Bryan y este par de días que ni siquiera he sabido nada de él, lo extraño tanto, siento que me falta algo para estar contento, talvez sea que me he acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, así como llegué a acostumbrarme a la ausencia de Kai, sea por lo que sea, estoy más que seguro que lo nuestro no puede seguir, no va a funcionar ya. Ha sido lo más hermoso que he vivido hasta hoy en mi vida, junto a él descubrí tantas cosas, pero ha terminado ese ciclo.

La semana que le había pedido a Bryan pasó tan lenta que pensé que no llegaría el día en que lo volviera a ver. Desesperado camino por la sala, de aquí allá, prendo el televisor y lo vuelvo a apagar, este día decidí dejar un lado el trabajo, asistí normalmente al escuela y sé que a estas horas él también esta saliendo, yo ya llegué a casa, aún no me ha llamado en todo el día por lo que no se si hoy vaya a verlo o esté muy ocupado. Los nervios me matan, eh tomado una fuerte decisión, algo que me duele y que realmente me da miedo, es algo tan bajo que me siento culpable ahora mismo pero no creo estar preparado para la otra opción, aún no.

Escucho el sonido de mi celular, es un mensaje. _»Voy para allá, siento mucho la tardanza, estoy en camino. Te extrañé tanto que solo deseo besar tus labios... Te quiero tanto...« _leí el mensaje y decidí no contestar nada, pensé mucho realmente esta decisión y está tomada. Aguardo su llegada sentado en la sala, hasta que escucho el timbre.

––Bryan. – murmuré su nombre al verlo parado ahí bajo el marco de la puerta, sentí mi corazón acelerarse a un ritmo increíble, por un momento pensé que se saldría de mi pecho, esta sensación no puede ser un error, ahora estoy más que seguro que tomé una decisión acertada. Un par de segundos mirándonos, luego sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura fuertemente, su rostro se esconde en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma, no puedo más que devolver con la misma intensidad aquella acción tan tierna y hermosa de su parte. Me dejé llevar por mi instinto y lo único que hice fue separarlo un poco para comenzar a besarlo con una pasión que hacía tiempo no dejaba ver, no cabe duda que esto no solo es un cariño cualquiera.

––Yuriy yo... – noto como vacila un poco en lo que va a decir, ambos sentados en el sillón desde hace varios minutos, ninguno a dicho nada, solo podemos intercambiar miradas y pequeñas caricias, así como besos. Lo extrañaba tanto. – ¿Qué has decidido?

Su pregunta me deja un poco inquieto, pero sabía que eso era lo que deseaba saber, y no lo niego, yo estaría en la misma situación, aunque me parece un poco obvia la respuesta ya que mi reacción al verlo y mi actitud, esas caricias y besos que en estos momentos le he brindado, no parecen ser una negativa a su petición. ¿Verdad? Igualmente contesto aquella pregunta.

––Me doy cuenta que no solo te quiero... he comenzado a amarte Bryan, y quiero estar contigo... pero...– dudé un poco lo siguiente que diría, no estaba seguro que fuera a aceptar tan fácilmente, menos después de conocerlo por tanto tiempo.

––¿Pero? – mi pausa parece inquietarlo demasiado por lo que pregunta para que yo siga hablando.

––Quiero pedirte un favor... – hablé decidido.

––¿Si? Dime... – aclaró.

––En estos días lo medité demasiado, me parece un acto de cobardía y talvez no estés de acuerdo conmigo pero quiero pedirte como favor, que leas la carta que deseo enviarle a Kai, ahora que él se encuentra en Japón, y que aún durará más tiempo por allá, quiero hacerle saber las cosas entre nosotros, sé que es una salida fácil, pero... Léela y luego me dices lo que piensas... – aclaré cortando tanto rollo que comenzaba a fastidiarme. Me puse de pie y tomé de entre un libro aquella hoja doblada a la mitad que con tanto sentimiento confuso y contrariado, le escribí.

_»» Querido __Kai: ««_

_Espero puedas tomarte unos minutos libres para leer esta carta que con tanto cariño te he enviado. Talvez te sorprenda saber de mí, incluso yo mismo dudé demasiado en escribir estas palabras, y mucho más fue mi duda en enviarlas. Pero hay algo tan importante que deseo que sepas, algo que no puede esperar, no más tiempo. _

_Llevas cerca de un mes por allá y en ese tiempo he querido decirte tantas cosas, tantas que ya ni siquiera puedo recordar todas. Y ¿Sabes porque son tantas? Llevo casi medio año viviendo solo, llevo casi medio año en el que hablo con las paredes, desayuno y ceno entre sillas vacías como mis compañeras, una gran cama y una esponjada almohada son mis compañeras para dormir, cada mañana que despierto estoy solo, cada noche que llego a dormir es lo mismo, no parece que yo esté viviendo junto a alguien. _

_En estos últimos meses has estado tan ausente, los primeros meses intentaba ser optimista y pensar en que esto terminaría pronto, que sabrías como acomodar tu horario tan pesado de modo que pudieras estar al menos a mi lado una hora al día, no te pedía más. Pero ese optimismo acabó después de tanta espera, acabo después de esperarte por tantas noches con la comida servida, después de desvelarme incontables ocasiones para poder al menos verte llegar sano y salvo a casa, después de comprender que nuestros caminos por cuestiones del destino no están entrelazados ya. _

_Quiero que sepas que esto me duele muchísimo, no pensé que fuera a ocurrir esto jamás, desde que te conocí pensé que serías por siempre mi compañero, pero al parecer eso cambió. No se si ahora sientas lo mismo por mí, talvez has dejado de quererme y no te culpo ya que la distancia llega a sanar tantas heridas, así como te ayuda a olvidar. Siento en el alma comunicarte esto por medio de una carta, pero creo que es la manera más simple y fácil (por no decir cobarde) de tener toda tu atención, espero no estar equivocado al menos en eso. _

_Los momentos que tan distante has estado conmigo, Bryan ha sido el mayor apoyo que he tenido, es un buen amigo tuyo, lo sé, y en verdad la he pasado muy a gusto a su lado, es una persona especial, es alguien que sabe valorar a los demás y aunque pueda parecer rudo no lo es, tiene un gran corazón ¿Pero para que te digo todo esto si ya lo debes saber mejor que yo? _

_Solo quiero hacerte saber que realmente fuiste, eres y serás importante en mi vida, has sido hasta hoy lo mejor que me pasó, junto a ti viví momentos tan increíbles que no llegué a pensar en ser tan feliz como lo fui a tu lado, tu me diste mi primer beso, tuve mi primera relación, mis padres se encariñaron contigo tanto, que hasta creo cada vez que discutíamos por algo te daban la razón a ti y no a mi que yo soy su hijo. Ellos te aprecian demasiado y no quisiera que esta distancia entre nosotros los distanciara a ellos también. Kai, le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto por que sinceramente no se ni como decir lo que hay dentro de mi corazón en este instante. _

_Aún siento culpa por lo que causé, o lo que estoy por causar, estoy consiente que esta manera de decirte las cosas es la más cobarde que puede existir, quizás por teléfono hubiera sido un poco más oportuno, o frente a frente debería ser lo correcto, pero quiero que entiendas que no puedo, no me atrevo a decirte las cosas mirándote a los ojos, observando aquellos intensos ojos. Jamás aceptaría ver en esas rojizas orbes aunque fuera un pequeño destello de odio hacía mí. _

_Sé que no eres tonto, mucho menos ingenuo por lo que ya sabes de qué te estoy hablando y porque le estoy dando vueltas al asunto. Siempre admiré de ti ese sentido que se dice las mujeres tienen más desarrollado. Eres tan suspicaz, jamás pude engañarte u ocultarte algo, debo agradecerte que a lo largo de nuestra relación estoy seguro que ambos fuimos completamente sinceros con el otro, y no pienso terminar diferente las cosas._

_Aunque sé que ya comprendiste lo que quiero decirte, debo ser más claro, al menos por este medio debo serlo ya que frente a ti no podría ni siquiera verte a los ojos. Estas últimas dos semanas me di cuenta de un extraño sentimiento que comenzaba a atormentarme, me asustaba el hecho de que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, por desgracia así es. Comencé a tener un sentimiento por alguien más. Te suplico llegues a perdonarme algún día, o al menos no llegues a odiarme porque el perdonarme sería pedirte mucho. Este sentimiento no solo es mío, ya que ha sido correspondido de la misma manera, y te pido que no lo odies, él no tiene la culpa y estoy seguro que tampoco estará de acuerdo en informarte de esta manera pero se lo he pedido como un favor... _

_Ni siquiera puedes imaginar que tan culpable y mal me siento por este sentimiento. Se que él es tu mejor amigo y estoy separando a dos personas que se quieren tanto, pero de antemano te pido que por lo menos a él no lo odies, puedo asegurarte que no fue algo que ambos hayamos planeado, así como tampoco deseábamos que sucediera, pero se dio y no podemos hacer nada. _

_No encuentro palabras ya para expresarme, para que me entiendas lo mal que me sentí al saber y entender lo que siento, pero no pienso hacer nada a tus espaldas, como ya lo dije, jamás lo hice y no comenzaré ahora en el final. Me despido de ti no sin antes recordarte lo especial que eres y serás en mi vida. Solo espero puedas entender, y no te preocupes ya que para tu regreso no estaré ocupando tu casa ya, sé que no me querrás ver por mucho tiempo, quizás jamás... yo estaré esperando el momento en que reciba al menos un perdón de tu parte. _

_Con cariño para mi primer amor... Kai Hiwatari._

_Yuriy Ivanov. _

Observé como apretaba la orilla del papel entre sus manos, giró su vista topándose de lleno con la mía, parecía estar furioso, la molestia se dejaba ver claramente en aquellas pupilas que ahora se dirigían únicamente a mí.

––No de esta manera. – me dijo sencillamente, comprendí a la perfección a que se refería, solo quiero que entienda lo difícil que será verlo una vez más, no soportaría ver sus ojos llenos de odio, de repudio, no podría, jamás.

––Bryan por favor, es el único favor que te estoy pidiendo. Sé que es un acto de cobardes, y ahora es como realmente me siento, como un cobarde. Pero no soportaría en estos momentos verlo. – aclaré, incluso ver que le dio lo mismo me lastimaría, quizás él ya tenga a alguien más y ni siquiera le importe o únicamente ha dejado de quererme por lo que no le dolerá, eso me lastimaría mucho pero me dejaría un poco más tranquilo de saber que no estoy hiriendo su corazón. Quisiera poder ser más fuerte como ellos, pero no puedo, al menos no ahora.

––Yuriy... esto no me parece correcto, no es correcto. – aclaró. – pero si tú me lo pides está bien, lo haremos a tu modo, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo. – dijo poniéndose de pie.

––Te entiendo a la perfección... – dije abrazándolo por la espalda intentando encontrar soporte a lo que estaba por hacer.

Pasaron los meses y no supe nada de Kai, ni siquiera volvió a Japón, yo volví a vivir con mis padres ya que no deseo cometer otro error con Bryan, él y yo ahora estamos juntos, no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento por lo que sucedió, pero sé que no puedo cambiar el destino, las cosas pasan por algo y así pasó lo nuestro. En estos días noté a Bryan un tanto extraño, no entiendo a la perfección por que, pero estoy seguro que fue después de que leyó aquel papel, el cual no me dejó leer, ni siquiera sé de que habla.

Solo espero la historia no se vuelva a repetir con él, ya que verdaderamente me sentiría peor y no podría volver a amar...

––Te amo... – dije tomando entre mis manos su rostro para luego plantarle un beso en los labios. Recibí un 'yo también' como respuesta luego de un fuerte y posesivo abrazo por parte de Bryan.

Todo pasó relativamente rápido... Aunque quisiera saber de Kai, pero no lo culpo, estoy seguro que algún día volveré a verlo. Y entonces le pediré el perdón que en persona no he pedido.

_**Owari**_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

"_La única razón para que el tiempo exista, es para que no ocurra todo a la vez..."  
_**A**_L_**B**_E_**R**_T __E_**I**_N_**S**_T_**E**_I_**N**

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· »»»»»» ·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Bien ahora sí está terminado el asunto... Fue aunque muy largo, rápido¿Por qué? Pues porque no pensaba escribir esta historia desde un principio, la hice por un par de peticiones... Intenté realmente complacer aquellas personitas que me lo pidieron y ojalá lo haya hecho.

Les comento que la secuela de esta historia es "Querido Amigo" un fic que no se si hayan leído pero lo escribí antes que este, fue en aquel que me basé para crear este, y aunque me di cuenta (Muy tarde por cierto) de que hay algunas diferencias o contrariedades con el otro fic, no se fijen Jeje! Errores de edición(o quizáas debería decir de memoria). XD después de todo esto solo es para complacer ciertas curiosidades... ¿Verdad? Ahora sí los dejo y espero haya sido de su agrado. Ya pronto prometo actualizar un par de mis otros fics, ya casi tengo los capítulos, pequeños detalles... y varias historias nuevas que se me ocurrieron, extrañamente son de esta pareja XD Kai x Yuriy, y otras para contribuir a la cruzada de Kai&Rei. Ahora si me voy, no sin antes notificarles que recibirán una sorpresita preciosa que no será exactamente de mi parte pero... cuando esté lista les comunico que es...

Por cierto Gaby ¿Porque tan desaparecida de aquí? y cierto ¿Sabes algo de Anya chan? Bueno ahora si me despido... saludos a todos y a mi Twin preciosa también... Ya sabes q te quiero mucho Linda hermanita!!

C- you soon.

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
